


But I Loved You From The Start

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Set after part two (and even though part 3 came out in the meantime it will be completely ignored)Zelda and Mary POV. Zelda and Mary start interacting after Mary's resurrection. How will both of these women cope with their trauma? Will they slowly become friends or even more? Or will their past work against them?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this straight after part 2, but never finished it. I've recently resurrected it, and will totally ignore the fact that part 3 ever came to be, so please ignore anything that doesn't align with canon, cause this lazy bitch isn't gonna rewrite the plot now. Okay, enjoy!

The clock chimed six times. With a sigh, Zelda looked up from the paperwork she was focused on. She was exhausted, spending the better part of the day restructuring classes and schedules for the academy. It had been just over a week since the Dark Lord’s defeat and Lillith’s ascend as Queen of Hell, and preparations were in work to reopen the school and continue the education of the young witches and warlocks who survived Faustus’s genocide. There was still much to be done and Zelda would like nothing more than to curl up in the parlor with a bottle of whiskey and a fresh pack of cigarettes. Preferably she would just like to get some sleep, but with the nightmares she’s been experiencing lately it was unlikely.

But sleep or stiff drink was not on Zelda’s cards for this evening. The Spellman’s were expecting a guest. As per Sabrina’s request, Mary Wardwell would sup with them. The teacher - no - now principal of Baxter High was having a difficult time adjusting. With no recollection of the past six months and a missing fiancé, it was understandable, but Zelda didn't know what Sabrina expected _them_ to do. It wasn’t as if they could say “Hey, you were killed by a demoness who then impersonated you for half a year. Your husband-to-be was murdered by Lucifer and served on a silver platter. Oh! And by the way, we’re witches!”

Inviting Miss Wardwell over was a terrible idea, but as usual, Zelda found herself unable to deny Sabrina. Even more now, considering the girl’s state of mind. For the last week, she would come home from Baxter High only to retreat to her room immediately and only reappearing around dinner time. No doubt she was trying to devise a plan to free the poor Scratch boy from Hell. So, Zelda agreed to the dinner against her better judgment. If the schoolmarm could provide a distraction for Sabrina, so be it. It would also be a great opportunity to ensure Sabrina wasn't going to say anything stupid to the Wardwell woman in an attempt to fix things.

Snapping back to the present, Zelda shoved some paperwork into her handbag and gave one last look around her office before teleporting herself to Mortuary’s foyer. After hanging up her coat and bag she made her way into the kitchen.

“Cutting it short Zelds.” Hilda remarked with her back turned to her as she bent down to take something out of the oven.

“Good evening to you too sister.” Zelda said, strolling over to the liquor cabinet. One drink surely couldn’t hurt.

“I’m just saying she could arrive at any moment.” 

As if on cue the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Sabrina exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs. “Hello, Miss Wardwell. Here let me take your coat. Right this way.”

Hilda’s nervous look lasted only a second before it vanished and was replaced by a warm smile as Sabrina and Miss Wardwell entered the kitchen. “Evening Miss Wardwell. It’s so nice to see you again!”

“Thank you very much for having me,” She replied meekly, looking very unsure of herself. “Here, I made some apple pie for dessert.” She seemed to remember suddenly, holding out the pie to Hilda.

Zelda quietly observed the schoolmarm. How little she actually resembled their new deity. Gone were the skin-hugging dresses, blood-red lips, and unruly mane of hair. Instead, her eyes were met with a conservative black dress paired with an oversized wooly jumper, barely any makeup, and hair tied so tightly it looked as if it might hurt. The only likeness were those piercing blue eyes. They were still as blue as Hellfire, but now hidden behind a pair of glasses.

Miss Wardwell's eyes met Zelda's and she smiled nervously. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Mary held a hand out towards Zelda. 

Begrudgingly Zelda shook the woman's hand before taking a seat at the kitchen table, not even bothering to introduce herself properly. Surely Sabrina had told the woman all about her family.

Dinner passed by quite uneventful. Sabrina led most of the conversation and a tense Miss Wardwell and Hilda would occasionally give their opinion or make some sort of remark. Zelda remained mostly quiet, sneaking a glance up at Miss Wardwell every now and then. Her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't be bothered to pretend as if she was listening. 

“What do you say, Aunt Zee?” Zelda looked up from her half-eaten plate to meet Sabrina’s expectant eyes.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Are you going to finish that Aunt Zee or can we move on to dessert?” Sabrina repeated.

“Actually I’m not that hungry, you guys go ahead.”

Hilda spoke up. “Are you sure Zelda? I don’t remember you having breakfast this morning either. You really can't function on an empty stomach and-”

“I said I’m fine Hilda, now if you will excuse me I need a cigarette."

Grabbing her cigarettes and holder Zelda bolted out of the back door. Her dress suddenly felt too tight, too hot, suffocating her. She welcomed the cool evening air and tried to steady her breathing. “Why must Hilda always meddle?” she wondered, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. _“You’re not eating. You drink too much. Are you getting enough sleep?”_ If she didn’t feel so exhausted, Hilda would have been in the Cain pit by now. She hated being babied. She was the eldest sister after all. As well as High Priestess now, and there was no use in feeling sorry for herself. The last few weeks had been traumatic for all of them, so why should she be treated any differently. She knew Hilda had her suspicions about Zelda’s time under the Calagari spell, and for some reason, Hilda saw fit to try and play shrink. But this was no time for being soft and vulnerable. With a new Queen and religion to worry about Zelda had to stay strong. She refused to let her emotions get the better of her.

Stubbing out her cigarette Zelda contemplated what to do next. Feeling much calmer after her dose of nicotine, she started to shiver in the cold air. Goosebumps were rising up her bare arms but she stayed unmoving on the back porch, not sure how to explain her sudden outburst to the schoolteacher in her kitchen. Just then the backdoor swung open making her jump. 

“Miss Wardwell has gone home,” Sabrina said accusingly. “She felt as if she had overstayed her welcome, although I can’t imagine why.” 

And with that she turned on her heel and disappeared back into the house, leaving Zelda alone on the porch feeling uncharacteristically guilty.


	2. II

Mary kept it together until she got into her car. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over. “ _Not here_ ,” she thought to herself as she put her car into reverse. She needed to go. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to come to dinner at a student’s house in the first place, but she couldn’t help herself. She needed answers, and she had hoped having super with the Spellman’s could shed some light on her apparent memory loss. After all, she kept having dreams about Sabrina and herself doing unspeakable things. Her therapist assured her that this was just some way for her unknown trauma to manifest itself. Trauma!? What trauma? The last thing she remembered was seeing a film just before Halloween and that was it. Nothing traumatic happened to her, but her therapist insisted that it’s the only explanation for her amnesia.

Turning on to the main road, Mary let the tears flow freely. She started driving well above the speed limit, ignoring the sounds of protest from her car. She needed to get home as soon as possible. “Home” Where even was that? She felt out of place in her own house. Her once quaint cottage now felt foreign to her. When she first returned home a week ago she felt as if a stranger had been living in her home. Furniture not as she remembered it, fridge empty and her cross above the fireplace upside down. Then there was the matter of strange clothing in her size hanging in her closet. Mary would never purchase such clothing, never mind even wear it. But by far the most hair-raising discovery she made was the blood in her bathroom. It wasn’t just a drop or trickle of blood that could be excused by a nip of a razor. No, this was a huge pool of dry blood next to her bath. So much so, that she doubted the person who’s plasma this was, could have survived the incident. She searched high and low in and around the cottage but found no body. She couldn’t even remember what she had been doing hours before. Could it be possible that she couldn’t remember murdering someone in cold blood and hiding their body? Mary had experienced a full-blown panic attack that night, the likes of which she hadn’t had since her college years. 

She contemplated calling the police, but decided against it. They would think she was insane. Maybe she was. So instead she settled on scrubbing the entire bathroom before falling asleep in her clothes, hoping that when she woke up it would all have been a nightmare.

Unfortunately, that next morning brought nothing but new questions. The students at Baxter High looked at her strangely. When she went to her classroom to set up for the day’s lessons, she found that Mrs. Mourey had taken over her classes.

“Morning principal Wardwell,” She heard one of the students say.

 _Principal?_ Where was Hawthorne? She could barely stop herself from running to the Principal’s Office, where she was met with a very concerned looking Mrs. Meeks.

“Good morning Miss Wardwell,” She said, eyeing the teacher up and down. “Are you feeling quite alright today? You don’t look yourself.”

Don’t look yourself? What on earth was that supposed to mean? “I think I..I might be coming down with something,” Mary said, trying not to raise suspicion.

“Oh, dear! Why don’t you go into your office and I’ll bring you a nice cup of tea.” 

Mary glanced over towards the office door. Sure as Hell the plaque read “ _Principal Wardwell_ ” _._

The rest of that day was a blur. Mary was trying to figure out what had happened to her, but to no avail. Paperwork on her desk was signed by _a_ Mary Wardwell, but it wasn't her signature or handwriting. The date on her calendar indicated it wasn’t October anymore either and it was then that she realized she wasn't just missing a day’s worth of memory but _five whole months_. 

She tried to act normally when Mrs. Meeks brought her tea and cookies, but she couldn't help but feel like an imposter. This wasn't her office or her job. How did she get here!?

She tried to ask questions as inconspicuously as she could but gave up rather quickly. She had asked if Mrs. Meeks knew how it was going with the ex-principal.

“Principal Hawthorne gave minute notice and left Greendale. Don’t you remember?”

“No, I don’t,” She wanted to scream but settled for nodding instead. “Yes of course.” 

All throughout that day people kept looking at her strangely, and most of the students steered far away from her. All except one: Sabrina Spellman. The blond girl (had she always been _that_ blond?) stopped by her office after hearing that she felt ‘ill’. She too regarded her with a strange look in her eyes and asked her how she was doing.

Mary spun the same story off possibly catching a cold and although Sabrina didn't look convinced, she didn't press any further. 

That night instead of dreamless sleep, Mary was plagued by horrible nightmares. The dreams were horrific, to say the least, and made no sense at all. Blood. Weird looking symbols. Fire. Screaming. She recognized nothing of the violent images and strange surroundings conjured up by her mind. The only familiar face was that of Sabrina.

By the middle of the week, she was so desperate that she booked an appointment with a therapist. She had to speak to someone. She needed someone to tell her that she was in fact not crazy. She recounted everything, only leaving out the bit about her blood-soaked bathroom. Her therapist deduced that the only plausible answer was retrograde amnesia triggered by some traumatic event. Once again instead of getting answers, she was left with even more questions. The therapist also recommended that Mary go to Doctor Saperstein for an examination to rule out any head injuries. Mary nodded weakly, but decided not to bother any further. 

The next day Sabrina showed up at her office again and invited her for dinner. Mary said yes without even thinking it over properly. She was at her wit's end, and something deep within her told her the Spellman’s could help.

Well, quite clearly she was mistaken. This family couldn’t help, and the eldest aunt didn’t even want her there. In retrospect, she honestly didn’t know what type of revelation she expected to find there. Just because Sabrina’s face made nightly appearances in her dreams didn’t mean they knew something that she did not.

Pulling up to her cottage, Mary let out a heavy sigh. Dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper she got out of her car and made her way into the inside. This was her life now. She would just have to get used to the fact that she had lost almost half a year of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3 (Also I know that Mary wouldn't actually dream of Sabrina, because she wasn't possed by Lilith. It's just too much effort for me to rewrite it so don't @ me pls xD)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Abuse & implied rape.

The room was spinning. No – she was spinning. Round and round and round. The hotel bedroom just a flurry of colors before her eyes. She was barely able to keep one foot in front of the other. She willed her legs to stop, but to no avail. She was not in control of her muscles. She felt like she was going to be sick. She desperately tried to focus on something in the room to ground herself.

“ _Faster,_ ” he growled.

But her legs couldn’t keep up, and she toppled to the floor with a loud thud pain spreading through her arm where she knocked it against a nearby piece of furniture.

“ _Pathetic_ ,” she heard him sneer through the ringing in her ears.

She didn’t notice him get up from where he was watching his little show, but suddenly he was towering over her. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

“ _Get up_ ,” he ordered, kicking her again.

She felt her body comply. Not fast enough, apparently as he grabbed her by the throat, pulled her up, and then shoved her back onto the bed. She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt his hot mouth on hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. She wanted to bite it off, but she was completely powerless. She couldn't push him away as he roughly pawed at her breasts. She could hear him unbuckling his belt and –

Zelda bolted upright panting. Her thin blue nightgown was soaked and sticky with sweat. She fell back down into her pillows throwing the covers off and forcing herself to slow her breathing.

“You are safe, you are not in Rome, you are in Greendale,” she whispered to herself, flexing her arms and legs just to be sure that she was fully in control of her body.

These night terrors were no stranger to Zelda. She had at least one every night since Hilda and Sabrina broke the Caligari spell. Most nights it was exactly like this one, with Faustus entering her against her will. Other nights Lucifer plagued her dreams, murdering her family and making her watch. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get more than a couple of hours of sleep. She tried everything she could think of: calming tea, Hilda’s sleep draught, rabbit feet under her pillow, and even a dream catcher. Having a couple of stiff drinks one after another made her fall asleep much quicker, but even that didn't stop her from startling awake a couple of hours later. 

Once her breathing returned to normal Zelda turned on her side to check the time. 4:50 AM. Not too bad. There had been some nights when she woke up just after the witching hour and couldn’t fall asleep again. This, however, she could work with.

After a quick shower, she made her way down to the kitchen, where to no surprise she found her sister. Ever the early riser.

“Morning Zelds!” she beamed, putting a fresh cup of coffee in front of Zelda.

It was beyond Zelda how anyone could be so chipper in the morning.

Zelda lit her first cigarette of the day and opened her newspaper. Hilda went about her business as usual, bustling around the kitchen. Zelda entertained her sister’s mindless small talk as she tried to focus on her paper. 

After a while Hilda suddenly went quiet. Zelda could feel her eyes on her, even through her French newspaper.

“What is it, sister?” Zelda didn't even try to stop the irritation from creeping into her voice.

“Well…uhm...You know that Sabrina was quite upset with you last night,” Hilda paused to fiddle with the sleeve of her jumper.

“Yes and?”

“It would seem that she really cares for this Mary Wardwell. I think she feels somewhat responsible for what happened to her. She wants her to feel like we can be there for her and –“

“Well, we cannot. She is a mere mortal now Hilda.”

“Yes, yes I know.” Hilda cleared her throat nervously. “But what if she remembers something about the time she spent dead? Or...I don't know. What if she knows something about us? About Lilith? Don’t you think it would be safer for the coven if we can contain a situation like that if it ever occurred?”

Zelda said nothing. Her sister did have a point, but she couldn’t help to feel irritated. Lilith should’ve thought of the consequences of her gift to Sabrina. Now as always Zelda was left to clean up the mess.

“So what would you have me do sister?”

“Well for a start, you can return her dish to her,” Hilda said gesturing at the now empty dish in which Mary brought the apple pie in, “and use that as an opportunity to apologize for your little outburst last night.”

“Hilda, I honestly don’t think I’m the best person to talk to Ms. Wardwell. You are the 'mortal people person', so to speak.”

“Nonsense. You’re the high priestess now and in any case, I can’t go. Doctor C doesn’t pay me for doing nothing you know!”

“Hilda-”

“Sorry Zelds, can’t chat. I baked some breakfast muffins, just let them cool before you eat them.”

And with that, she ran out of the kitchen shouting a hasty goodbye.

* * *

A couple of hours later Zelda made her way down the halls of Baxter high, the click of her black heels echoing through the building. Being a Friday, the school was out earlier which was a relief to Zelda. That way she could avoid the sea of mortal teenagers. 

Rounding a corner she saw a sign that read “Reception”, but no receptionist was in sight. Hopefully, the damned woman was still in her office. 

She strolled past the vacant receptionist desk and raised her hand to knock on the door of the adjoining office. 

A soft “Come in,” resounded from the other side, and Zelda pushed the door open to find a tired-looking Mary, seemingly packing up the last of her stuff. 

Mary looked up from her desk, her lips slightly parted as if she wanted to start speaking. She closed her mouth immediately as she realized who was standing in front of her.

“Afternoon Miss Wardwell,” Zelda spoke first, breaking the short silence. “I hope I’m not disturbing you?”

“No, no not at all. I was actually just getting ready to leave.” She hesitated, before gesturing for Zelda to take a seat opposite her. “What can I do for you Miss Spellman?”

“I came to return this,” Zelda said, putting the round glass dish down on Mary’s desk before taking a seat. “It was delicious, thank you.” In truth, Zelda didn't have any of the pie, with Sabrina and Ambrose scoffing it all down, but Miss Wardwell didn't need to know that. 

“Oh, don’t thank me, it's no bother. I like baking,” Mary said, blushing faintly at the praise.

An awkward silence followed as both women just looked at one another.

Clearing her throat Mary asked, “Was there anything else?” She glanced at her wristwatch and Zelda could tell she was itching to leave.

“Well actually,” Zelda spoke slowly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, “I want to apologize for my little outburst at dinner last night. I don’t know what it might have looked like to you, but I want you to know I wasn’t because of you.” She paused and looked Mary square in the eye. “I realize it was terribly rude and I’m sorry.

Mary looked at the ginger woman dumbfounded. She didn’t expect an apology from her, especially about something so trivial. Sure, the night before she was convinced she was the cause of the outburst, but as the day progressed she realized that she was just paranoid.

“Oh, not to worry. I figured you just had a rough day.” Mary smiled at her warmly.

“Something like that,” Zelda replied, letting out a breath of air and uncrossing her legs. Admitting she was wrong was not something Zelda Spellman enjoyed or did often. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer, I can see you want to go home.”

“You have no idea!” Mary confessed, feeling a little less nervous around Zelda with the confirmation that she wasn’t to blame for the previous night.

“Have a good weekend, Miss Wardwell .” Zelda gave her a tight-lipped smile before rising from her chair and leaving the office.

Little did she know that Mary’s dream for that night wouldn't just include horrors, but flashes of red hair as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated as always :)


	4. IV

Monday morning arrived all too quickly for Mary’s liking. She used to love Mondays, but then again she used to love her job too. Teaching was Mary’s passion. Being able to help mold and sharpen a young person’s mind was extremely fulfilling to her. But now she was stuck behind her desk in the principal’s office, doing principal duties, still none the wiser of how the hell she actually _became_ principal. 

One of these principal duties she was currently attending too was Baxter High’s annual food festival. Every year the teachers of Baxter High would each be in charge of making and selling food as a fundraiser for the school. Everything from hotdogs and curries to pies and other sweet treats would be sold tonight. Mary’s item of choice each year were her famous almond cookies, but seeing that she was no longer just a teacher she would not be manning any booths tonight. After she had been informed when the event was taking place she baked a couple of batches over the weekend, but another teacher would be in charge of selling them. Mary would just be supervising the evening, as principal Hawthorne had always done.

Once the school day was officially over, Mary made her way to the school’s gym. All the sports equipment were put away earlier that day, and the gym was now populated with tables for each specific item to be displayed and sold from. Colorful posters, made by the students, hung above each table. There wasn't much more to be done, other than organizing chairs and tables to stand in the middle of the room for those parents who wished to eat and socialize at the school.

Soon all the tables were packed with their respective dishes and manned by the staff of Baxter as students and their parents started arriving. Mary tried her best to be ‘Principal Wardwell’ by greeting parents and students and making sure that everything ran smoothly. Even though Mary regarded herself as shy, and perhaps bordering on socially awkward, she knew she had a newfound duty as principal to mingle with parents and to promote her school. 

Before long the gym was packed with people and the noise of all the people chatting started to give her a headache. Looking around and observing the families sitting and eating together made her feel very lonely. She missed her fiancé, Adam terribly. Even though he was out of town often she really did enjoy his company when he did visit. Whenever he was in Greendale around this time of year he would love to come to the food festival with her. He would insist on buying one of everything. “It’s for a good cause.” He would always say, and he would even help her bake her cookies the night before. 

Now he was gone. Missing. The police had still not found any trace of him in Greendale, and the only thing Physicians without Frontiers could tell her was that he booked a plane ticket home in February. Mrs. Meeks confirmed this, telling her how he surprised her for Valentine's day. Why couldn’t she remember that!? She knew she would have been overjoyed to see him. She could feel the tears welling up and didn’t want to break down in front of all her students and coworkers.

She quickly made her way to an emergency exit that led outside. Lately, she found herself extremely emotional, tears threatening over the smallest things. She just needed somewhere private to compose herself. Once outside she let the tears well over and silently started to cry. Feeling too vulnerable still being so close to the door she quickly turned the corner of the gym and ran straight into someone.

“Oh,” Mary grabbed the person’s arm out of instinct trying to keep her balance. “Ms. Spellman?” Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light she recognized the woman. “My apologies, I didn’t see you.”

“No need to apologize. Serves me right for standing and smoking in the dark,” Zelda said, removing her hand from Mary’s shoulder where she was bracing her. “Are you quite alright?” 

“Ah, yes,” Mary sniffed and looked away, embarrassed.

Zelda’s eyebrows knitted together, concern written all over her face.“Here you go,” she said, passing her a handkerchief.

Mary took off her glasses and dried her face, leaning against the wall. Zelda said nothing and just observed the other woman as she tilted her head up to the sky, eyes closed, trying to slow her breathing.

With a sigh, Mary opened her eyes and looked over at Zelda who was still watching her from her own spot against the wall.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Zelda asked, puffing on her cigarette.

“I-I don’t know. I feel like an emotional wreck lately.” Mary paused to take a deep breath. 

They stood in silence as Zelda continued to smoke and Mary contemplated whether to share. Finally, she decided that it would be good to talk to someone else about it, even if it was a stranger. 

“I don’t know if Sabrina told you, but my fiancé is missing. It’s been more than a month now. The police say there’s nothing they can do because there is no trace of foul play. They, uh, they say that he probably just doesn’t want to be with me anymore and left.” Fresh tears started pouring down her face and Zelda just watched on in horror, not sure how to react. “But I know my Adam, he wouldn’t do such a thing.” Mary continued quietly, her shoulders now softly shaking with sobs. “Something bad has happened to him, I just know it!”

Zelda felt her chest tighten with sympathy for the woman in front of her. Without thinking twice she flicked her cigarette to the floor and pocketed her cigarette holder before pulling Ms. Wardwell in for a gentle hug.

“I’m sorry,” Mary sobbed into Zelda’s collarbone.

“Don’t apologize It’s good to let your emotions out from time to time, or so I hear,” Zelda said, rubbing soothing circles onto Mary’s back.

They stood like that for a while until Mary pulled away and dabbed at her eyes again.

“There’s also the problem of my memory. I can’t remember certain- well _any_ events from the last couple of months. The doctors think I might have experienced some sort of trauma, but I’m at a loss as to what could have happened.”

“So you don’t remember anything?” Zelda asked cautiously.

“No not a thing, although I’m having disturbingly vivid dreams almost every night.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Zelda heard herself say as panic clouded her thoughts. What was this woman dreaming of? Hopefully, nothing to do with the coven or Lillith.

“Thank you, Miss Spellman, and sorry for ruining your dress.” Mary looked at the spot on Zelda’s dress, damp from her tears.

“It’s perfectly fine, Miss Wardwell. Please stop apologizing.”

“Shall we go back inside?” Mary asked, returning Zelda’s handkerchief to her.

“No, you go ahead. I think I’ll stay here until my sister and Sabrina are done buying tonight’s dinner.” Zelda said before lighting up another cigarette.

“You don’t like the food festival then?”

“No, more like I don’t like people,” Zelda smirked.

“Ah okay. Well, I should get back, people might start to wonder where I’ve disappeared to.”

“I suppose so.”

Mary turned to leave but then stopped in her tracks. “Miss Spellman, I wonder if I might invite you over to dinner. Just…to say thank you. And I do enjoy your company.” She had no idea where this sudden boldness came from, and immediately regretted saying anything at all.

Zelda looked at Mary while she contemplated. She was a lovely woman and Zelda knew she was having a tough time, but should she really be mingling with this mortal woman?

“Never mind,” Mary said, misinterpreting Zelda’s silence. “it was a silly idea.”

‘No! Wait,” Zelda said seeing the crestfallen look on her face. “I would love to have dinner with you, just say when.”

“Really? Mary said, her face lighting up immediately. “Say this coming Friday around six o’clock?”

“Perfect,” Zelda smiled at her. “It’s a date.”

“Great.” Mary felt heat rush to her cheeks at the choice of words. “See you Friday, Miss Spellman. Have a good night!” Mary waved awkwardly before disappearing around the corner again.

Zelda took a deep drag from her cigarette, silently praying to Lillith that she wasn’t making a mistake by socializing with Mary Wardwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. V

Later that week Zelda and Hilda were sitting in the parlor enjoying a comfortable silence. It was a peaceful evening with Sabrina being out with her mortal friends, and Ambrose up in the attic doing Lilith knows what. Other than the crackling of the fire and the occasional clink of Hilda's knitting needles, or the sound of Zelda’s paperwork being shuffled, the house was quiet. 

Hilda glanced up at her sister every once in a while, not bothering to disturb her with conversation as she was intently focused on her paperwork. She was glad to see her sister was looking somewhat better. As much as Zelda tried to hide it, Hilda knew her sister had a rough couple of weeks, to say the least. The events with Lucifer had all the Spellmans a bit traumatized, but Hilda knew it was more than just the impending apocalypse that Zelda was silently dealing with. Well, that is if you can call excessive smoking and drinking yourself to sleep ‘dealing with it’. Hilda, of course, had tried many times to get Zelda to open up to her about what Faustus had done to her, but to no avail. Zelda was very skilled in putting up her walls to protect herself from her own emotions. But Hilda wasn’t a fool. Even though they no longer shared a room, Hilda still heard her sister suffering from nightmares night after night. Many mornings she would find Zelda in the kitchen long before dusk with dark circles under her eyes and her ashtray filled to the brim with stubs.

“At least the Church of Lilith is keeping her busy”, Hilda thought to herself as she watched Zelda scribble something down onto her notes. Being High Priestess suited Zelda, and Hilda knew it was something she had been dreaming of since they were little girls.

“How’s all the planning going Zelds?” Hilda dared to break the silence.

“Quite good actually,” Zelda replied without looking up. “I was hoping to meet with Lilith later this week to run some things by her, but I don’t think it’ll be possible. Apparently, she still got her hands full down there.”

“Hmm I can imagine so,” Hilda agreed. “But I’m sure she’ll agree with everything you’re drawing up. She trusts you, that’s why you’re her High Priestess.”

“Yes, you’re right sister,” Zelda said, finally looking up and meeting Hilda’s eyes. “But there was something else I wanted to talk to her about. I need some guidance as to how to approach Mary Wardwell.”

Hilda’s brow furrowed. “I’m not sure I follow, Zelds.”

“Earlier this week I had a chat with Miss Wardwell, and it would seem she isn’t coping as well as she would have people believe.”

“Now doesn’t that sound like someone I know,” Hilda muttered under her breath.

“She had a bit of a breakdown and I tried my best to console her. Turns out she’s having nightmares, and I’m afraid they might be repressed memories of Lilith or of some sort of limbo.” Zelda continued, ignoring her sister’s comment. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I honestly don’t know. So, I would like Lilith’s take on this, and what we might do if she sees something in these dreams that she shouldn't, or worse remember something.”

“This certainly is a precarious situation we find ourselves in,” Hilda said putting her knitting work down and removing her glasses. “What will we do if that does become the case?”

“Well, I for one suggest we simply wipe her memories and replace it with some sort of fabrication of how she became principal and what happened to the fiancé. I’m sure we can come up with something that will cover the last six months.”

“That hardly seems fair. Doesn’t she deserve some sort of truth or closure? Imagine it was you, would you like it something was done against you will, something you had no control over-“

“I don’t have to imagine sister,” Zelda snapped, hastily reshuffling her notes and getting up. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going up to bed. Oh, and remember I’m not here tomorrow evening.” She said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass before heading out of the parlor.

* * *

The next evening Zelda pulled up to Mary’s cottage. It was dark, with only the porch light and the light of what Zelda assumed to be the kitchen illuminating the house. She was surprised to find that the teacher lived in such a secluded part of town, basically bordering on the forest. Putting the hearse in park, Zelda prayed once more that she was doing the right thing by having dinner with Miss Wardwell. She had convinced herself that having dinner with Mary was nothing more than a High Priestess’ duty to protect her coven. That’s all it was. Mortal friendship was not something Zelda would ever pursue. 

Zelda made her way up the porch steps, clutching the bottle of wine she brought along. She knocked once and waited. When the door opened she was greeted by a somewhat flustered looking Miss Wardwell wearing a black apron with a baking glove in one hand. She recognized a red dress sticking out from underneath the apron, one that Lilith was particularly fond of if she remembered correctly.

“Miss Spellman! How nice to see you. Please do come in,” She said opening the door all the way. 

Once inside, Zelda handed her the bottle of wine with a small smile.

“Oh, thank you, you shouldn't have. Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back, just need to check on the roast.”

Zelda hung her coat up next to the door and then turned around to regard the cottage. It was bigger than it looked from the outside and very cozy. There was a small table to the right in front of the fireplace. Towards the other side was a comfortable looking couch and in the corner of the room stood a tall bookcase made out of dark wood matching the rest of the furniture. Scanning the titles Zelda recognized many of the books. Mary had quite the collection, from Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen, and a couple of more recent classics too. One shelf seemed to be dedicated entirely to history. Books about World War I and II, The Holocaust, ancient civilizations, and the French Revolution. You name it and it would seem Mary had it. One book, in particular, caught Zelda’s eye: _A History of Greendale_. Flipping through the pages Zelda realized the book was mostly concerned about the founding of Greendale hundreds of years ago, but also thoroughly covered the myths regarding witches and witch hunters and it even mentioned the Greendale 13.

“Ah, I see you have gravitated towards my books,” May said standing in the kitchen door.

“Yes,” Zelda replied, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. “You’ve got an impressive collection.”

“Thank you, I guess it’s my way of fulfilling my childhood dream of becoming a librarian.” Mary chuckled shyly. “Well, the roast is almost done” Mary spoke again, looking rather unsure of what to do next. It was clear to Zelda that she didn’t entertain much. “How about a drink while we wait?”

“That would be lovely,” Zelda smiled warmly, hoping to put Mary at ease.

Soon enough the two women were seated at a small table enjoying their dinner. At first, it was slightly awkward as they made small talk about mundane things like the weather, but they soon realized that there was much that they had in common. They both shared a passion for old Hollywood films as well as the classic horrors and they had a friendly debate on which classic Hollywood actress was the best. After that, they spoke about their travels. Well more Zelda’s travels. She indulged Mary in stories about her time traveling abroad across Europe. Mary hung on every word. She had never set foot outside of America herself but she dreamt of visiting all of the wonderful places that she read about in her history books. Zelda was more than happy to supply her information and quite enjoyed reminiscing the old memories. She was however mindful of which stories she shared, not wanting to let slip the time period of her travels. 

“That was absolutely delicious,” Zelda said once she cleared her plate. She placed her knife and fork down neatly and then dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin. It really was lovely and one of the only full plates of food Zelda had eaten in weeks. 

“It’s only a pleasure, Ms. Spellman,” Mary replied, blushing slightly.

“Please, I’ve had quite enough of these formalities now, call me Zelda.”

Mary’s blush deepened. “She certainly is beautiful,” Zelda thought as she observed her in the soft candlelight. Even though her face was devoid of the heavy makeup Lilith so liked to apply, she was still stunning. Maybe even more so without the makeup, Zelda mused taking in the soft lines of her face and prominent cheekbones.

Clearing her throat, Mary stood collecting the empty plates and took them to the kitchen.

“Would you like some dessert?” She asked, her head poking around the kitchen door.

“Certainly, but would you mind if I just went outside for a quick smoke?” She couldn’t imagine polluting such a lovely home with her bad habits.

Once outside Zelda collected her thoughts. She was actually enjoying herself. Mary was a charming dinner companion. She couldn’t remember feeling so relaxed since…well since before her unholy wedding.

“Remember why you are here though”, a small voice in her mind said.

Yes, she wasn’t here to just make friends, she needed information, as ruthless as that sounded. She didn’t want to spoil the night by asking Mary questions that she knew would upset her, but Zelda had to make sure her coven and her Queen wasn’t in danger of exposure. Stubbing out her cigarette Zelda made her way back into the warmth of the cottage. Mary had moved to the couch blowing on a cup of steaming tea.

“I hope you like shortbread,” she said, gesturing to a plate full of cookies next to a pot of tea on the small table in front of them.

Zelda picked up a cookie and gently nibbled on it, thinking of a way to broach the subject of Mary’s dreams. Tact was not usually her number one priority, but she recognized the delicacy of the situation.

“Mary,” She said slowly as if testing the name on her lips.

“Hmm” came the quiet response, breaking whatever thoughts Mary had while staring into the fireplace across the room.

“I want to ask you something if that’s alright, but you’re under no obligation to answer me.”

“Is everything alright?” Mary sensed the tension in Zelda’s voice and turned her body to face her, their knees touching ever so slightly.

They’d had such a lovely evening. Did Zelda really want to spoil it? For the sake of the coven, yes, she needed to know.

“You mentioned dreams. Nightmares. I’ve been wondering what they were about since you had no memory of the last couple of months,” Zelda trailed off, not wanting to sound as if she had a hidden agenda.

“Oh.” Not exactly the question Mary expected. “Well, it’s all rather confusing,” She spoke after a short silence. “almost like it’s snippets of someone else’s thoughts. But it feels like mine in a way.”

Zelda’s heart thudded, her blood going cold. Keeping her composure she nodded in an attempt to encourage Mary.

“I see violence most nights,” Mary continued staring into the fire again. “Blood, lots of blood. I can’t tell if it’s mine or someone else’s. Some nights I see creatures, monsters. There’s fire everywhere and it's so hot. I don’t understand any of it.” Mary’s said softly looking over at Zelda, tears threatening to spill over. “You must think I’ve completely lost my mind.”

Zelda shakes her head, not trusting her voice.

“More recently I’ve...I’ve been dreaming about you. And Sabrina as well.”

This time Zelda’s heart stopped.

“It’s like I’m trying to hurt Sabrina. I’m manipulating her into signing some sort of book. In the forest. Then there is fire, but the flames are blue this time.” Mary goes quiet. A tear escaped and made its way down her cheek.

Zelda reached out and placed her hand on Mary’s knee, gently squeezing it. “And what about me?” She almost didn’t want to ask, but she had to know.

“I just see myself talking to you.”

“Is that all?" Zelda asked, maybe a bit too quickly. Mary nodded, tears falling at the motion.

Zelda just sat there, unsure of what to say. Had she opened a can of worms now? How was she supposed to navigate this situation? For a moment she thought of telling Mary the truth, just coming clean about everything. She quickly dismissed the idea. As disturbing as these dreams were, there seemed to be no information pointing to the Spellman’s actually being witches. She hadn’t mentioned anything that sounded like magic. It sounded as if it was snippets of Lilith’s most emotional memories.

“Mary, I’m so sorry,” Zelda says taking one of Mary’s hands into her own. She was so warm.

“Thank you, but please don’t apologize, it's not your fault. I certainly don’t want pity. I want answers.”

Answers. If only it were that easy. Zelda left shortly after, feeling as if the conversation had positively ruined their evening. She thanked her still teary-eyed hostess and bid her goodnight before fleeing the cottage.

She had to speak to Lilith. _Tonight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. VI

Once Zelda reached the mortuary she headed straight to her room, mercifully being able to avoid her family on the way up the stairs. She barely closed her bedroom door before she fell onto her knees in front of her bed, clasping her hands together.

“My Queen,” she began in a hushed voice “I need your guidance. I fear my judgment has been clouded. I urgently wish to speak with you, face to face, if possible.”

A first nothing happened, but Zelda remained on her knees, hoping Lilith wasn’t otherwise occupied at that moment. Suddenly a gentle breeze shifted through the room, causing goosebumps to rise on Zelda’s bare arms.

“My High Priestess,” Lilith’s low voice hit Zelda’s ears from behind. She gently grasped Zelda’s shoulders, and lifted her to stand.

“You came,” Zelda breathed as she turned around to face her bowing her head in respect. Lilith smelled like smoke, and the hot dry odor tickled Zelda’s nose slightly.

“Well, you said it was urgent and you sounded quite desperate."

Zelda observed Lilith in the dull glow of the lamplight. She is wearing a plain but striking tight black dress with short sleeves. Her raven hair impeccable curled with her crown resting softly on top of her head. Her piercing blue eyes focused on Zelda. Suddenly it became too much for her to look into Lilith’s eyes when merely half an hour before she was looking into the exact same ones. Zelda closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

“I’m honored by your presence my Queen, but I wonder if I might ask another favor,“ Zelda said without opening her eyes “could you please remove the glamour and use your original – or demon form, whatever pleases you.”

Lilith cocked her head and raised her eyebrows at the strange request but said nothing.

“You can open your eyes now, Zelda,” she announced softly, her voice a little higher than a few seconds ago.

Zelda looked up and breathed a small sigh of relief. Lilith was now in another form entirely. She stood slightly taller and had kind brown eyes and long locks of similar colored hair. Zelda assumed this must have been what she looked like in the Garden.

“Thank you, Lilith. It is a bit unsettling seeing two Mary Wardwell's in one day,” She says, answering the unasked question.

“I understand. Now tell me what do you need guidance on,” Lilith asked, moving to sit down on the edge of Zelda’s bed and placing her crown on the bedside table.

“I... I’m concerned about the coven.” she began slowly, carefully choosing her words, and not sure how to explain the situation. “You see, Sabrina is very thankful for the second gift you bestowed on her by resurrecting Mary Wardwell, but I fear it may cause more trouble than good. I’ve recently started to...interact with her more after she mentioned she was having nightmares.” She looks down at Lilith, who nodded at her to continue. “It would seem that her nightmares contain some of your memories... She remembers things, Lilith.”

“That should be impossible. I wasn't possessing her, I merely killed her." Lilith said matter of factly. "What she is dreaming of could be images of Hell perhaps.” Lilith sounded as if she was talking to herself. “And you are afraid of what she sees , and how that will affect the coven... Well to tell you the truth I didn't think that far. I never expected any memories to linger behind...perhaps it was somehow transferred? My magic seemed to have quite an interesting effect on her."

“Yes!” Why was Lilith so calm about this? “What if she reveals information about us to other mortals?”

“Well, first of all, I don’t think anyone will believe her, and second, let’s say she does remember something concrete. Do you really think she will reveal anything to anyone?”

“I don’t think I’m willing to take that chance!” Zelda’s hissed. "We've already dealt with one clan of witch hunters. Another would eradicate all the remaining members."

“So what is it that you suggest?”

“Well as I told Hilda I feel we should just wipe her memories,” Zelda said looking down at the floor.

“Would that stop her from having nightmares?" Both women fell quiet as they contemplated. "If you really thought that was the best way forward, why haven’t you done it already? Why summon me?” Lilith enquiries.

“I wanted your take on it first. Also, Hilda doesn’t seem to agree and I know Sabrina would not be pleased.”

“You’re a capable woman Zelda. You do what you think is best for the coven and the church.” Lilith said after a short silence. “My opinion is to not act just yet. Keep an eye on her, Heaven maybe even get to know her before you do anything rash. Who knows, perhaps having a knowledgeable mortal on our side could come in handy in the future.” Lilith raised her eyebrows cryptically.

Zelda looked at the Queen with wide eyes. “But Lilith...she’s a mortal!” Zelda sputtered. “She can’t be trusted and –“

“Zelda,” Lilith said, gently interrupting her as she stood up and took Zelda’s hands. “Hell has a new ruler, you are building a new church. Times are changing. Perhaps it is time that we take a leaf out of your late brother’s book and not live in such fear and disdain of mortals. I know it’s hard, we’ve all been conditioned to think a certain way, but I do not believe this particular mortal woman poses a threat to us.”

“As you command my Queen,” Zelda said so softly Lilith could have missed it.

“No Zelda, I do not command you. Like I told you before I want us to be equals in this. Together we will rebuild the church and restore your coven. I’ve merely told you what I think. As you said, you just wanted guidance. The choice regarding Mary Wardwell is ultimately up to you." She squeezed Zelda’s hands before letting them go to collect her crown.

Zelda gave her a weak nod.

“I wish I could stay longer. I’d love to see what you’ve got planned so far, but unfortunately, I have certain unhappy demons to deal with. As soon as the dust settles down there I'll pay you a more social visit.” She gently kissed Zelda on the forehead before departing back to Hell in a ring of flames.

With a heavy sigh, Zelda took off her heels and fell onto her bed. “Well that was totally useless” she muttered up at the ceiling. As comforting as it was to see her Queen in the flesh, she didn't actually get the answer she was hoping for, or any answers to say the least. Zelda knew the logical thing to do is to wipe Mary Wardwell's memories, but yet something was holding her back. Sure Mary was a charming woman and if Zelda was being honest with herself she really enjoyed having dinner with her. _“…Heaven maybe even get to know her..”_ Lilith’s words echoed through her mind. Would that be so bad? Sabrina had her mortal friends, and Hilda had her mortal boyfriend. She literally had Lilith's blessing to interact and create some sort of meaningful connection with this mortal woman. With another heavy sigh, Zelda slid off her bed to ready herself for sleep. 

Sleep, however, didn’t come for Zelda that night, as she tossed and turned trying to decide what she was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. VII

Mary awoke with a start – she’d had another nightmare. She was almost used to them by now but that didn't make them any less terrifying. Most nights it was the same sequence over and over, but tonight there was something new. Mary couldn’t put her finger on it, couldn’t recall the new addition to her dream. It disappeared as she woke up, as most dreams usually do.

Defeatedly Mary sat up in her bed. There was no use trying to go back to sleep now, so she figured she might as well get an early start to her Saturday. She grabbed her robe and tightened it around her waist as she made her way to the bedroom window and peered through the curtains. It was barely dawn, with the sun turning the clouds a beautiful orangey-pink. How was it possible that it was spring already? The time gap in Mary’s memory was still extremely upsetting to her. She’d missed Halloween, Christmas, New Years, Valentines… How?

Mary let the curtains fall closed again and ghosted her hands over her face. She would _not_ cry. She’d done enough of that these last couple of weeks. She desperately wanted to feel like the strong woman she once was and move on but it was hard. Every day something reminded her that she couldn’t remember things. Earlier that week one of her students approached her, asking when they would have another WICCA meeting. Naturally, Mary was surprised to learn that sometime during her memory lapse she had signed up as a representative for Sabrina and Rosalind’s female-empowering group. All she could do was smile at the girl and promise to get back to her.

Deciding that a strong cup of coffee is what she needed, Mary made her way into her kitchen. As she waited for the kettle to boil she let her eyes wander around the kitchen until she noticed the small heap of dishes she still had to do from the night before. Thinking of her dinner with Zelda brought a small smile to her lips. It was so nice to have someone over. Mary wouldn’t admit it, but sometimes she got a little lonely in her cottage and normally she didn’t invite friends over. Well, that is if she could call Zelda Spellman a “friend”. Mary certainly enjoyed her company and for a little while she felt normal again, but it was hard to tell if Zelda was genuinely enjoying herself too. Maybe she was just being kind and took pity on Mary. Mary’s smile turned into a frown as she bit down on her lip with worry. Zelda certainly looked at her with a peculiar glint in her eyes when she recalled her dreams and basically fled the cottage soon after. She must think that Mary had completely lost my mind, and if that was the case she wouldn’t blame her.

The click of the kettle announcing that the water had reached a boil, startled Mary out of her thoughts. Settling down with her coffee and a small bowl of porridge Mary contemplated what she would do for the rest of the day. After deciding to cancel her appointment with the therapist after just one session her weekend was free. It was clear that therapy would be of no help to her at this point, and she certainly was not comfortable with hypnosis as her therapist suggested. Perhaps she could pop down to the farmers market. A batch of fresh fruits and vegetables would be nice, and maybe she could grab a couple of baking ingredients. God knows she needed something to occupy her mind with, and she had always found baking to be very shooting.

After finishing her breakfast and taking a brisk shower, Mary headed to her car. As she predicted it was a beautiful day. Even though the wind had a slight bite to it, the early morning sun was shining brightly and only a couple of clouds were floating in the sky. Rolling the windows of her car down Mary made her way into town. Just as she was about to take the road that led to the market her car started to make a strange noise. This was the last thing she needed. Recently the car did struggle to start some mornings and once she needed to ask one of the teachers to jumpstart her car one afternoon after school. Mary anxiously looked in her rear-view mirror for a sign of someone else on the road that might help her if need be, but the road was deserted. Not many people used this particular road, as it was a bit of a longer drive then the alternative routes. The car made another noise and Mary could feel that the car was losing power. If she could just make it to the market she would be fine. Surely someone could help her there. Mary realized her car wouldn’t make it that far and she barely managed to pull over into the yellow line before her car died completely.

“Fantastic!” Mary said sarcastically as she turned her hazards on and got out of the car. She was screwed. Popping the hood of the car Mary looked inside. She didn’t know much about cars so it was safe to say she was way out of her league here. She was just about to get her handbag to call someone when a black figure in the distance caught her eye.

* * *

Zelda was on her way to the academy. She technically didn’t need to go in and work on a Saturday but she was going stark crazy alone at home. She needed to get out, needed to keep herself busy with something. She had spent all night thinking about Mary Wardwell and what she was going to do. She desperately wanted to think about something else and the Academy seemed like the best place to go. 

Just as she rounded a small bend in the road she noticed something in the distance. A broken-down car. Some idiot mortal must have forgotten to fill up their car. Having no desire at all to stop and be a Good Samaritan, Zelda accelerated the hearse ever so slightly in order to make a speedy getaway. Just as she was about to pass the car, she realized who was standing beside it. The one and only Mary Wardwell. Before she even realized what she was doing, she slowed down and pulled the hearse to a stop in front of Mary’s car. “Why am I doing this?” She thought to herself. Well, it was too late now, as Mary was walking towards the hearse looking hopeful.

“Zelda? Is that you?” Mary asked as Zelda got out of her vehicle.

“Who else do you know that owns a hearse in this town?” Zelda replied with a bit more bite than necessary.

“Oh, I...I wasn't sure if it was perhaps Hilda behind the wheel.”

“Well, what seems to be the problem,” Zelda asked, gesturing at the open bonnet as she walked over to the car. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

“I don’t have a clue,” Mary said apologetically “it was driving fine one moment, and then it started making funny noises, and then it died.”

“Hmm,” Zelda replied, taking off her gloves and touching something under the hood “and was it smoking at all?”

“No, not that I noticed, but it has struggled to start a couple of times this week.”

“And is this the first time it completely died on you?”

Mary nodded. “Well I suspect it’s the battery then,” Zelda replied. “we can try and jump it if you like?”

"Yes, that would be great! Please tell me you have jumper cables? I don’t own any and had to lend my colleague’s last week.“

“Actually I don’t have either I’m afraid.”

“Oh well, I guess I’ll just call a cab and let the garage know where the car is parked so they can pick it up,” Mary said dejectedly.

“Where were you headed?” Zelda asked.

“To the farmers market. I wanted to pick up a couple of baking ingredients, but I guess that will have to wait until next week.”

“Nonsense,” Zelda said, closing the bonnet back up. “I was heading there myself.” _LIE_ “Hilda needs some...stuff” Zelda explained when she saw Mary’s raised eyebrows. “So would you like a lift?”

“I suppose so, thank you, Zelda. Let me just grab my purse and call the Insurance company and we can be off.”

Zelda wondered once more why she was doing this as she watched Mary retrieve her belongings from the passenger seat of her car before making a call. A couple of minutes passed and eventually Mary ended the call and walked over to the hearse with a shy smile on her face. Zelda opened the passenger door of the hearse for her and helped Mary in. Perhaps Mary was just flustered from the morning’s drama, but Zelda could swear she saw her blush faintly at the contact of their hands.

Zelda walked back to the driver’s side and took a deep breath before settling herself behind the wheel.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” She asked as she pulled back onto the road.

“Sure go ahead.” Mary answered.

In her rush to get some much-needed nicotine into her body, Zelda fumbled and dropped her lighter somewhere in between her and Mary’s seats.

“Fuck!” Zelda cursed, looking at the space between the seats and then quickly at the road again.

“Don't worry I’ll get it, you just keep your eyes on the road,” Mary said as she leaned down dangerously close to Zelda and blindly felt between the seats. “Got it!” she announced proudly and before Zelda knew what was happening, Mary was leaning over towards her again. With a quick flick, she had the small flame burning and brought it to Zelda’s mouth for her to light her cigarette.

“Thank you,” Zelda managed to croak out as she hastily turned the window down, suddenly feeling very hot, and she suspected that it had nothing to do with the lovely spring sun shining down on them. 

“So, Zelda said, clearing her throat and trying to break the silence that fell over the hearse.“you don’t smoke?”

“Oh me!? No, well not since my college years.”

“Hmm,” Zelda hummed “and then you stopped?”

“Yes, my mother unexpectedly came to visit me one weekend on campus and caught me red-handed.

“Ouch,” Zelda says looking over at Mary who had a faraway look on her face.

“She was absolutely furious and she and my father never let me hear the end of it. They were very devout Catholics so needless to say I was ‘disgrace to the church.’”

"I’m...I'm sorry.” Zelda said not sure of how to respond.

“Oh don’t be. They are long gone now.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence until they reached the farmers market. Zelda had been there only a handful of times, usually with Hilda during Solstice when she needed an extra pair of hands. Today however it looked much different. There was no hustle and bustle and it was almost relaxing to just follow Mary around as she marked things of her list. The spring sun was shining in earnest now and both women had taken their jackets off and had them draped across their arms. Every now and again the sun would catch Mary’s eyes when she turned to show Zelda something and Zelda felt like she could get lost in those orbs. Mary was beautiful. Of course, Zelda technically knew this thanks to the way Lilith used to parade in the woman’s body, but this was something else. Even though her face was devoid of makeup except for light eyeliner she was literally glowing in the soft sunlight. How had Zelda never noticed Mary’s natural beauty?

"Zelda?”

Zelda blushed. She was so caught up looking at Mary that she hadn’t even noticed the woman was talking to her.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said I’m done now, what do you still need to get for your sister?”

 _Fuck_ “I...um,” Zelda wracked her mind trying to think of things Hilda usually would come home with. She grabbed a few basic fruits and vegetables and whatever else caught her eye, before leading the way back to the hearse.

“I’ll drop you at home,” Zelda announced once they were buckled in.

“This is dangerously pleasant,” Zeda thought as they exchanged more conversation. She genuinely liked Mary’s company and she could no longer lie to herself that she is purely trying to protect the coven. The fact that she caught herself admiring Mary's features meant that she was in deeper trouble than she originally thought. Sure this isn’t the first mortal, or woman for that matter, that she found attractive, but this was different. The mortals she’d aesthetically admired throughout the decades where usually nobodies, just passersby, that never amounted to anything. But with Mary, she felt drawn in like a moth to a flame. She wanted to get to know this mortal, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to do that. She needed time to think. So that’s why when the stopped at the cottage and Mary invited her in for tea Zelda respectfully declined.

“Thank you but I do need to go. Perhaps some other time.”

“I understand. Thanks again for your help today Zelda.”

And then Mary stepped into her personal space and embraced her in a gentle hug. It was over quickly and when Mary stepped back she was flustered again, and Zelda was sure she looked the same. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and she was stunned.

“Well, bye then Zelda, and thank you again,” Mary said awkwardly and turned to walk towards the cottage.

By the time Zelda reached the Mortuary, she was still feeling out of sorts. She was definitely in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Broken down car is perhaps a cliche but who cares right? XD


	8. VIII

Zelda was exhausted. It seemed that nowadays that was her permanent state of being. It had been a busy week and she was happy to finally relax and not wonder or worry, because Lilith knows she’d done enough of that these past few days. 

On Monday the Academy’s doors officially reopened and Zelda was beyond proud of her coven. Everyone had banded together and proved that even if your High Priest turns out to be a murderer and your religion gets turned upside down, you could still have faith. It was such a relief to see all the surviving coven members at her first sermon the night before, as she was anxious if some of the older members would support the church of Lilith. Her doubts were unfounded though, as everyone wholeheartedly pledged their allegiance to Lilith as their Queen. Sure it wasn’t perfect, but somehow they were making it work. Many classes were without teachers, and in some subjects things still needed to be altered, but technically speaking the school was fully functional again. Hilda had taken Melvin under her wing and taught him everything she knew about herbs and potions so that he could take over Herbalism classes. Elspeth was teaching Sacred Geometry and Zelda was still teaching Ancient Tongues, but with their numbers so low she only had two or three classes a week. 

That was the hardest part about reopening the Academy: realizing just how many students and older members they had lost. Hilda had placed a black rose on each empty chair during the first assembly in honor of their memory.

On Wednesday, Prudence and Ambrose came to Zelda’s office. She knew what they wanted and was bracing herself for their request. They wanted her permission to go and hunt Faustus. They came with the same request mere hours after Lilith was crowned Queen of Hell. They were quite literally armed and ready to go then, but Zelda asked them to postpone it until after the coven was back on its feet. This time around she knew she had no more excuses to keep them in Greendale, so she gave them her blessing. Of course, she wanted Faustus brought to justice, and to know that Leticia and Judas were safe, but she was terrified to lose more people. She loved Ambrose, and had become close to Prudence in the last month, and the thought of anything happening to them…

But Zelda didn’t want to dwell on that tonight. It was Friday night and she had the house to herself, with Sabrina going to see her mortal friends for the weekend after being at the academy for most of the week, and Hilda working at the bookstore. Stepping into the mortuary Zelda contemplated what she would do. The house was awfully quiet and suddenly she didn’t know if she truly wanted to be alone. If she was being honest, she was a little envious of Sabrina and Hilda both having lives outside of the church. For the last month, Zelda’s life revolved around the Church and the Academy. She was determined to get things up to scratch as soon as possible. Rework the tenets, change the syllabus, create her own manifesto…Now, most of that was done, and there was nothing to distract her from her own empty life.

Sighing, Zelda walked into the kitchen. She knew that she should probably warm the food that Hilda had left for her in the fridge, but she wasn’t in the mood to eat. Instead, she poured herself a stiff drink and sat down at the kitchen counter. She was just about to light a cigarette when she heard a faint knock coming from the front door. She wasn’t expecting any company and decided to ignore whoever was out there. A second set of slightly louder knocks echoed through the empty house and persuaded her to get up and send whoever it was on their merry way. She stalked over to the entrance and opened the door with more force than necessary, ready to give the obviously lost mortal a piece of her mind. As soon as she registered who was standing on the doorstep her comment got stuck in her throat.

“Mary?” She said confused. “What are you doing here?” This was the last person she expected at the door. With the busy week she had, Zelda did a pretty good job of pretending Mary Wardwell did not exist. That was much easier than actually addressing her conflicting feelings towards the woman.

“I brought over some cookies,” Mary replied brightly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Indeed she had a tin of cookies in one hand, while the other hand was clutching her black coat closed at her neck to keep the spring chill out. “I was just about to leave. I thought no one was home. I’m not bothering you am I?”

“No, no not at all” Zelda stepped back a bit and gestured for the brunette to enter.

“It's a chocolate chip.”

Zelda closed the door and motioned for Mary to follow her into the kitchen. Putting the tin down on the island Mary looked around the room. “Where are the rest of the Spellmans? I was hoping to get a recipe from Hilda that she promised me the other day.”

Zelda’s heart sank a bit. So, she wasn’t here to visit her. Why would she be? “Well, Hilda’s working and Sabrina’s out with her mort- uh friends.”

“Ah okay.” Mary clasped her hands nervously, suddenly looking less confident than only a moment ago. 

Zelda realized that they were both just standing awkwardly across from each other. “Would you like a cup of tea, or do you need to get going? Zelda questioned timidly, not sure if she wanted the brunette to stay or if it would be better for her to go.

“I could have a cup.”

Zelda could swear that she felt Mary’s eyes on her as she turned to put the kettle on the stove and reached up into the cupboard to get the cups ready. For some reason it made her nervous. Silence settled until the kettle whistled and Zelda was thankful as it gave her hands something to do.

Setting the steaming cups in front of Mary she opened the tin of cookies, grabbed one, and took a bite.

“Wow, these are delicious, Mary.” Zelda held her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed. “Chocolate chip is one of my favorites.”

Mary just smiled. She already got that intel from Sabrina earlier that week when she decided she was going to bake Zelda something. “I’m glad. Just a little something to say thanks for your help with my car last week.”

“Ah yes, she’s in working order again I presume?”

“I wish. Apparently, since it’s an older model the mechanic in Greendale doesn’t have the right battery, so they’ve ordered one from somewhere.”

Zelda was so preoccupied with seeing the brunette at the door, that she didn’t even notice the absence of Mary’s vehicle. “How did you get here then?”

“I walked. It’s less than a 30-minute stroll if you take a shortcut through the woods.”

Zelda almost choked on a bite of cookie. Was this woman serious? The Greendale woods weren’t exactly safe, especially after dark. Who knew what could be lurking in the shadows, waiting for a defenseless woman to sink its teeth into. Quickly turning to look out of the kitchen window, Zelda saw that the sun had already begun to set during their short conversation. _Damnit_.

“I really don’t feel comfortable with you walking home in the dark, Mary. Would you mind keeping me company until my sister gets home with the car so I can drop you at the cottage?”

“Sure,” Mary replied, taking a sip of her tea.

Once again much to Zelda’s surprise she and Mary got on well. She couldn’t remember ever having so much in common with a mortal before. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t even register what time it was until Mary gave a small yawn.

“It’s passed 10 already! If you’ll excuse me I’ll just go call my sister and find out where she is.”

“Hilda!” Zelda whispered into the phone as soon as her sister picked up “Where the Heaven are you!?”

“I’m at Doctor C’s place. I told you this morning.” Zelda went quiet. How could she forget? Hilda did mention she would only be home tomorrow. “Is something wrong?” She heard Hilda’s voice sounding slightly worried.

“No, everything’s fine. See you tomorrow.”

Walking back towards Mary she contemplated teleporting to Hilda to fetch the hearse but decided against it. She didn’t want Mary to notice anything strange.

“It would seem my sister won’t be coming home tonight,” Zelda announced once she reached Mary. “You can sleep in our spare room and I’ll take you home in the morning.”

Mary tried to argue, tried to convince Zelda she could walk home and that she would even telephone once she was safely in her cottage, but Zelda would hear none of it. Instead, she ushered Mary up the stairs and into the spare room next to hers. Within a few minutes, she returned offering Mary one of her silky nightgowns.

Suddenly feeling a bit awkward being so close to the brunette in the relatively small room, Zelda decided to make herself scarce. “The bathroom is down the hall to your left. Shout if you need anything else.”

* * *

Mary struggled to fall asleep, tossing and turning. She missed her bed and her own fuzzy pajamas. The silk material of the borrowed nightgown felt foreign on her skin. When she was finally comfortable, Mary started counting down from 1000 until she drifted off.

Not long after sleep eventually found her, she woke up hearing a strange noise. Half asleep, she decided that she must have imagined it and closed her eyes hoping to fall back asleep. Another muffled sound followed by a scream hit her ears and suddenly she was wide awake. Without hesitation, she swung the duvet off her body and followed the sound. Reaching Zelda’s door she suddenly felt unsure. Shivering slightly in the sheer nightgown she tried to listen for any more sounds of distress. Everything was quiet. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her after all. She heard the soft creak of a bed and the flick of a lighter and decided it couldn’t hurt to check if Zelda was ok.

“Zelda, is everything ok?” She asked, softly knocking on the door.

"Yes, I’m fine.” Came the reply from inside of the room.

“Can I come in?” Mary asked hesitantly, not entirely convinced by Zelda’s tone of voice.

A short silence fell, followed by what sounded like a deep sigh. “If you must.”

She opened the door and peered into the room. The space was dimly lit, with a bedside lamp providing the only source of light. Zelda was sitting on the edge of her bed, cigarette in hand.

“I thought I heard…something.” Walking across the room Mary sat down on the extra bed opposite Zelda. She looked worse for wear, auburn locks disheveled and her forehead was covered by a slight sheen of sweat. For a moment she thought she saw a tear run down Zelda’s cheek, but when she blinked it was gone. “Did you have a bad dream?” She inquired softly, hoping she wasn’t overstepping.

“A nightmare, yes,” Zelda said, after clearing her throat.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Mary felt silly. Of course, it was none of her business, but she couldn’t get that bloodcurdling scream out of her mind. She was just about to bid Zelda a good night when the redhead suddenly spoke up.

“I was married recently. It wasn’t the best of relationships. Sometimes I dream about him and the things he used to do to me.”

Mary’s heart broke. She could tell Zelda tried to sound nonchalant, but she could hear the slight wobble in her voice. She contemplated getting up to comfort her but settled for an “I’m sorry” instead.

“Don’t be sorry, I deserved it,” Zelda said, stubbing out her cigarette and getting up from the bed. “I apologize for waking you, Mary. You can go back to sleep now, I think I’ll go and read for a while.”

“You’re not going back to sleep?” Mary asked glancing at the clock on the nightstand that read 2:18.

“You of all people should know that going to sleep after a nightmare isn’t all that easy.”

Nodding her agreement Mary got up too. She knew that for a fact. “I do have an old wives trick for getting me to sleep after my nightmares. I can make it for you if you’d like.”

“I don’t think that will work.” If all Hilda’s potions had no effect on her, she doubted a mortal concoction would help.

“It works a charm, trust me.”

And so Zelda found herself leaning against the kitchen counter watching Mary float around the kitchen in her borrowed robe. She grabbed what she needed, occasionally asking where she could find a certain ingredient.

Switching off the stove, Mary poured the contents of the saucepan into a cup and handed it to Zelda.

Zelda eyed it suspiciously and gave it a sniff. “What exactly is in here again?”

“No, no – that’s a family secret. Drink up.”

Zelda did as she was told and sipped at the liquid. It didn’t taste bad, and the feeling of the hot drink pooling in her empty stomach made her feel better instantly.

Mary instructed her to drink every last drop, and once Zelda was finished it was Mary’s turn to usher her up the stairs and into her room.

“I don’t feel any different,” Zelda announced stubbornly sitting atop her bed.

“Give it a couple of minutes. You’ll be asleep in no time.”

Rolling her eyes Zelda slipped under the covers. “Well even if it doesn’t work, which I know it won’t, thank you for trying in any case.”

“It’s only a pleasure. Now I’ll be right next door if you need anything else.”

“Actually,” Zelda said softly as Mary turned off the lamp, “there is one thing you could do.” Mary hummed, turning back towards Zelda. “Could you stay here with me? Just until I fall asleep of course.” Zelda felt ridiculous asking for this. Here she was, a grown woman, asking for a babysitter, because she was scared of the monsters under her bed.

“Certainly,” Mary replied, trying to hide her surprise. “where do you want me?”

“You can… just sit next to me.” Zelda felt awkward now, as Mary positioned herself next to Zelda on top of the covers. The brunette started to shiver slightly and Zelda felt guilty for keeping her out of her warm bed. “Here,” she said, lifting the covers, “I don’t want you getting cold.”

Mary froze. Was Zelda Spellman really asking her to get into bed with her? She slowly settled under the duvet and was instantly hot- and it had nothing to do with the blankets. She was so close to Zelda that she could smell her shampoo mixed with the cigarette smoke. She could hear and feel her steady breathing. Mary’s own breathing started to accelerate, her heart rate picking up slightly. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her body down. She knew she had a crush on Zelda – she had for years if she was being truly honest. Seeing her from afar at the odd parent-teacher event, or catching a glimpse of her in town always gave Mary a rush. Zelda never took note of her though, which was fine. That way it was easy to push her silly crush away and tell herself nothing would ever happen between them. She hardly knew Zelda, and she was most definitely out of her league. Also, Mary was in a relationship with Adam at that point and was working very hard on being straight, not that she’d ever say that out loud. 

But there was no more Adam (which was something she was trying hard to come to terms with) and she and Zelda were not just acquaintances anymore. Would Zelda be interested in her? In women in general? Or did she just want a friend? 

These thoughts kept racing through Mary’s mind until she realized Zelda had fallen asleep. Should she get up? She did ask for Mary to stay until she was asleep, so surely she should go back to her own room. She decided a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, just to make sure Zelda was sleeping soundly.

The last thing Mary remembered was a warm arm snaking across her belly pulling her close, and then she too fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. I hope you enjoyed this week's installment of me sucking things out my thumb, with no clear idea where our little story is actually going. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading as always <3


	9. IX

Golden beams of sunlight danced across Zelda’s face as she slept. Her auburn locks were sprayed out over the pillow, her chest rising slow and steady with each breath. Unbeknownst to her, Mary was lying on her side, facing Zelda with one arm across her middle and her head tucked under her chin lost in an equally serene sleep.

A loud knock broke the tranquil moment, startling Zelda awake. “Zelds! I’m home. I’m going to start on a late breakfast if you’re interested!”

A late breakfast? Glancing over to the clock Zelda realized it was well passed 9. She hadn’t slept that late in ages. Suddenly she became aware of a warmth at her side and slight pressure on her chest. Zelda froze and held her breath as she looked down and was met with bright blue eyes mirroring her expression. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ The events of the previous night played back in her mind. Inviting Mary to bed, asking her to stay until she fell asleep. She doesn’t remember anything after that, so it was safe to say Mary’s concoction did in fact work.

“Morning,” Mary whispered shyly, looking up from under her eyelashes. She looked adorably sleepy, her raven hair tousled and cheeks rosy.

Zelda managed a small “morning” of her own, Mary’s hair tickling her throat as she spoke. Both women suddenly realized how close they were to one another, and Mary practically fell out of the bed.

“Oh my god Zelda, I’m so sorry!” Mary exclaimed standing awkwardly beside the bed “I truly didn’t mean to fall asleep and…” The steady blush that was present on Mary’s chest from the moment she woke, was now creeping up her neck and settled on her cheeks. “I should probably go get dressed now.”

“Wait!” Zelda all but shouted as she jumped out of the bed, grabbing Mary’s arm before she could open the door. “Let me go out first and see where my sister is. I don’t want her to… It’ll be best or easier-“ Now it was Zelda’s turn to blush as her words evaded her. She was thoroughly flustered. She took a deep breath to try and form a coherent sentence “I really don’t have it in me to explain anything to my sister or answer any of her insistent questions, so let me just check if the coast is clear.”

“You want me to sneak out of the house?” Mary’s eyebrows rose.

“Yes. Please.” Zelda replied desperately.

Once Zelda could confirm that her sister was happily cooking in the kitchen, she ushered Mary into the spare room so that they both could get dressed. Buttoning her blouse with shaky hands, Zelda tried to collect her thoughts. She had no reason to feel…well this worked up. Sharing a bed with Mary was an honest mistake. And what’s the big deal in any case. Friends could share a bed. “Friends don’t cuddle like that”, the voice in her head countered. 

Plopping herself down in front of her vanity Zelda observed her reflection in the mirror. Her ivory skin was flawless for the most part, save for the faint blush on her cheeks. Even her ever-present dark circles seemed lighter this morning. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept so soundly. She didn’t even have another nightmare, and she felt positively refreshed. Sharing a bed with Mary was nice and certainly seemed to have its perks, but it couldn’t happen again. She couldn’t let her loneliness get the better of her.

As soon as both women were presentable they made their way down the stairs, with Zelda leading the way keeping an eye out for her sister. As they reached the door Zelda grabbed the keys and swung the door open. “I have a quick errand to run, be back soon!” she exclaimed in Hilda’s direction as she had her back turned at the stove.

When they were both buckled in and the mortuary was a safe distance behind them, Zelda let out a deep breath, releasing some of the tension she had been holding.

“Well, that was surely the most interesting way I ever started a Saturday.” Mary tried to joke, attempting to break the awkward silence that settled between them.

Zelda just hummed, and Mary looked out of the window counting the trees, trying to calm her nerves. She was mortified when she awoke next to Zelda, and inwardly scolded herself for not getting up as soon as she realized Zelda was asleep. It was clear that Zelda wasn’t exactly pleased to find Mary in her bed. Mary felt so embarrassed that she felt like crying. A part of her feared that this would jeopardize their friendship.

Reaching the cottage Zelda finally broke the silence. “I do apologize for the way you had to leave, but I’m sure you understand.” Mary just nodded, not sure what she was supposed to understand. Recognizing her cue to leave Mary opened the door and got out. “Well thank you for bringing me home.”

“It’s a pleasure. Thank you for the cookies.”

* * *

Zelda barely stepped foot into the mortuary when she heard Hilda’s voice call out.

“Breakfast is ready. Why don’t you come sit with me?”

Zelda considered passing on the offer, but her stomach had other plans. Her dinner did consist of chocolate cookies after all.

Hilda remained quiet at first, sipping her tea and watching Zelda intently as she ate a small breakfast “That was a quick errand.” Hilda remarked once Zelda pushed her now empty plate away. 

“Yes, it was.” Zelda agreed hoping Hilda wouldn’t press the subject any further.

“Did you at least say a proper goodbye to your little ‘errand’,” Hilda enquired with a knowing smirk on her face.

Zelda nearly spat out a mouthful of coffee. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She had so hoped that they were discrete, but of course, Hilda noticed everything.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me sister. Do you really think I didn’t notice you and Mary Wardwell sneaking out of here like a pair of naughty schoolgirls?”

“I- uh” Zelda stuttered. She was so sure she had gotten away with it. “How did you know it was her.” she finally managed, recognizing defeat.

“Cookies,” Hilda said simply pointing at the tin behind Zelda, “and the spare room’s bed was unmade when I got home. There’s no reason to be ashamed, Zelds.” she added seeing Zelda’s panicked face “I think it’s wonderful.”

“What’s wonderful?”

“You and Mary…you know-“

Zelda jumped up “No, you don’t understand.” Deciding on a half-truth she added. “I struggled to fall asleep and she just sat with me. She must have fallen asleep in your old bed.”

“Okay, okay.” Hilda said, holding her hands up in defeat, as Zelda sat back down again, foregoing the rest of her coffee for a cigarette. “Can I ask you a question?” Hilda asked, fully knowing that she was pushing her luck.

“No,” Zelda replied, blowing a stream of smoke to the side.

“Oh for Lilith’s sake!” Hilda suddenly exclaimed. “Can you, for once in your life, talk to me? Just one unholy minute of your time is all I ask! After that, you can put me in the Cain pit.”

Zelda was slightly taken aback by her sister’s outburst and nodded her response.

“Now be honest with me Zelda,” Hilda began sternly, “You like Mary, yes?”

“Of course.” Zelda responded without thinking.

“Not just like. Like, like.”

“I…” Zelda contemplated for a moment. She knew she had a crush on Mary, she’d been living in purposeful denial for weeks now, hoping, praying that her feelings would dissipate. “Yes, Hilda. I like, like her.” She whispered. “I can’t remember feeling like this for a long time, and I certainly never felt this way about Faustus. She’s beautiful, smart, funny…but it can’t happen.”

Hilda’s smile that formed as Zelda spoke turned into a frown. “But Zelda, you deserve happiness! After everything we’ve - _you’ve_ been through!”

“No.” Zelda replied somberly. She rose from her seat and started pacing the length of the kitchen.

“Certainly we are over the prejudice that we had for mortals. Even Lilith gave you the go-ahead to befriend her.”

“The fact that she is a mortal is a problem in itself, but… how would she react if I were to explain what happened last year? How Lilith killed her and used her appearance to get her favorite student to fulfill a Satanic prophecy? And that Satan himself murdered her fiancé? No, it's better to just stay friends, I’m sure that’s what she’d want in any case.”

Hilda watched with wide eyes as her sister rambled on. “I’m sure that-“

“No, Hilda. I’m sure! I should have just altered her memories when I had the chance!” Zelda exclaimed, turning on her heel and storming out of the kitchen. Once she reached the safety of her bedroom she allowed silent tears to roll down her face. How did she let these feelings creep up on her like this!

The room still smelled faintly like Mary, the unmade bed just a somber reminder of what she couldn’t have. She and Mary were not of the same world, and it would be foolish to think that she would just be okay with the fact that they were witches. She knew the responsible thing to do was to stay away from Mary. And that was her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare say things are starting to heat up for our ladies! (especially knowing what I have planned for the next 2 chapters) Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading as always! <3


	10. X

The days passed quickly for Zelda. Being busy at the academy surely helped keep her mind of Mary during the day, but when night time came she was plagued by a totally new set of nightmares. 

She would dream of Mary. They would be walking down the street in the spring sun hand in hand. Mary would come to an abrupt stop. The sun would disappear behind the clouds and the wind would pick up around them. “I know what you are,” Mary would shout. “I know everything!” And then Zelda would wake up in a cold sweat, chest heaving. She tried to convince herself that it was an irrational fear to have, but she was petrified of Mary somehow piecing the puzzle together. Hilda tried to broach the subject numerous times, but Zelda just brushed her off. When she hit the 7 day mark after Mary’s last visit, Zelda found herself anxious to see the brunette. How was she doing? Was she upset with her? What about Mary’s nightmares – had they gotten any worse? It felt like ages since she last saw her even if it was only a week ago. She was feeling increasingly guilty about how they parted last and was itching to swing by the cottage. Instead, she settled to ask Sabrina about her Headmistress.

“Oh, Miss Wardwell’s fine,” Sabrina responded, “She seems a bit quieter than usual but other than that nothing seems wrong.” Perhaps Mary was just not that interested in a friendship anymore. Zelda tried to convince herself that it would probably be for the best, but she couldn’t get rid of the ache in her chest.

One day after she finished all her work at the academy, Zelda found herself thinking about Mary again. She knew she ought to apologize for the way she basically kicked her out of the Mortuary without as much as an explanation. If she were in Mary’s position she would most likely be angry at Zelda. Zelda experienced a strange feeling in her chest as she imagined Mary being upset with her.

Zelda tried to shake the thought of Mary out of her head as she pulled a bottle of whiskey and a tumbler from one of the drawers of her desk. Almost two glasses of whiskey later, she was still thinking of her. What was she doing? Was she thinking of Zelda too?

She downed the last of her drink and decided to bite the bullet. She teleported herself to the mortuary to collect the hearse and made her way to Mary’s cottage. 

She didn’t have any clear plan in mind, and when she was standing in front of the door, she almost chickened out. Taking a breath, Zelda raised her hand and knocked once. The door almost immediately opened, and she was met with a surprised-looking Mary. She was dressed comfortably, obviously not expecting any company on a Tuesday night. She wore an oversized cream jumper and a dark pair of leggings. Her usually tight hairdo was now more of a messy bun. Zelda had to admit: She looked adorable. “Zelda! What a surprise.” She certainly looked surprised, but not unhappy to see the redhead.

“I’m sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, I just wondered how you were. I guess I should’ve called first.” Zelda realized what poor manners it was for her to drop in unannounced.

“Well come on in,” Mary said, stepping back for Zelda to pass through. “Did you sneak out of the house again today for some ‘errand’ or did you actually tell your family the truth about where you were going?” She inquired once she closed the door, a slight bite to her voice.

“Listen, Mary, I am really sorry about that. It was unnecessary, and I definitely overreacted.” She hoped Mary could hear the sincerity in her voice. “Besides it didn't work. My bloodhound off a sister saw right through me.” Zelda tried to disperse some of the tension, but Mary just regarded her with raised eyebrows. “I hope you’re not angry at me?”

“No, not anymore” The truth is Mary was angry at first, but it didn’t last long. As the days passed it was quickly replaced by hurt. She wished Zelda would contact her in some way or drop by the cottage exactly like she was doing now. She contemplated going to see Zelda again but decided against it, feeling that the other woman needed some time. “I was worried that I had somehow offended you. I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense, I should be the one apologizing” Zelda observed the brunette relieved that she seemed perfectly fine, just tired.

“I’m sorry about the mess” Mary commented as she led Zelda to the couch “I was just about to start grading a few papers.” Indeed the small dining table they occupied last time Zelda was at the cottage was full of neatly piled stacks of paper.

“I could come back another time if you’re busy.”

“No, it’s nothing urgent” Mary replied smiling “Can I offer you anything? I’ve already had dinner, but I know there’s a bottle of wine somewhere.”

Wine was a bold offer Zelda thought, especially since she already had liquid courage before setting out, but nodded her agreement none the less.

They were comfortably seated in front of the fireplace, in a much similar manner as the last time Zelda was over. Mary was much more relaxed in Zelda‘s company this time in comparison to the first time. Her feet were tucked under herself on the couch and her eyes were twinkling as she recounted a story about some student who brought a firecracker to school and nearly gave her secretary a heart attack. 

Zelda too found herself more at ease knowing Mary wasn’t really upset with her. Emboldened by the wine coursing through her veins she sat close to Mary as she returned with a second bottle of wine. Their thighs were touching slightly and Zelda had one arm behind Mary gripping the couch for support as she nearly doubled over as Mary recounted yet another funny story. It was clear to see Mary had a genuine passion for children, and now that she decided to fully embrace her position of power within Baxter High she was enjoying her job again. It was endearing to listen to her talk about some of the plans she had in mind for the school.

As they both recovered from the last bout of laughter Zelda put her empty wine glass on the end table deciding it was best to stop drinking for the night. When she turned back to face Mary she caught her looking at her strangely. Mary blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Zelda inquired. “Do I have something on my face?” She haphazardly started wiping across her mouth. 

“No. I was just thinking to myself how beautiful you are.”

“Oh.” Was all Zelda could say as she watched how Mary’s blush turned an even deeper shade of red. “You are beautiful too Mary, did you know that?” Zelda says softly, taking Mary’s fidgeting hands into her own.

“Sure.” Mary scoffed, still refusing to meet Zelda’s eyes. Placing one of her hands lightly on Mary's chin, she tilted her face up, forcing them to make eye contact. Zelda recognized the strange look Mary had earlier. Longing. Lust. Her eyes were dark.

Zelda, gently moved her hand to cup Mary’s cheek. Her subconscious voice was practically screaming at her to stop, but she barely heard it over the thumping of her own heart in her ears. Slowly, so slowly she inched closer as if not to scare Mary away. The brunette never broke eye contact, except to glance down at Zelda’s lips, before licking her own. And then Zelda reached her destination, placing a soft quick kiss on Mary’s lips followed by a longer one. She pulled back slightly, their foreheads almost touching, to look Mary in the eyes, but she had her eyes closed, savoring the feeling. Zelda caressed her cheek with her thumb and Mary’s eyes fluttered open, desire clouding them completely. Before Zelda could make another move she felt Mary’s hand snake up into her hair, the other grabbing onto Zelda’s waist pulling her flush against her own body. Mary brought their lips together again for a slightly wetter kiss and Zelda felt herself melt. She darted her tongue out quickly, swiping it across Mary’s bottom lip. She could feel Mary part her lips slightly and took that as an invitation. She slipped her tongue into Mary’s mouth and the brunette let out a deep moan. She tasted sweet like wine and Zelda wanted more.

Deepening the kiss Zelda gently started to push Mary down onto the couch. Somehow, Mary’s thigh ended up between Zelda’s pushing up against her core. With a sock she registered what they were doing. Breaking the kiss abruptly Zelda sat up straight.

“What’s the matter?” Mary asked as she pushed herself up on her elbow, slightly out of breath.

“I’m sorry, Mary, but I can’t do this. I’m so sorry.” And without any further explanation, she grabbed her coat and bolted out of the cottage. Mary clumsily scrambled to her feet, drunk on wine and the kiss.

“Zelda wait!” But it was too late. The hearse sped away, leaving a very hurt and extremely confused Mary behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always!


	11. XI

When Zelda reached the mortuary she was out of breath and her head was pounding. She knew she broke a couple of traffic laws in her haste, but she didn’t care. She had to get away from the cottage before she made an even bigger fool of herself. _What was she thinking!?_ The truth is she wasn’t thinking at all and was acting completely out of impulse. Mary looked so delectable and she couldn’t control her Hell forsaken hormones.

Bolting up the stairs ignoring the confused looks on Hilda and Sabrina’s faces she made her way into her room and locked the door with a silent spell. She rid herself of her coat and dress, throwing them on the floor. She was utterly fucked. Climbing into bed in nothing but her underwear she tried to control her breathing. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. They were both a little drunk so surely she wouldn’t remember the kiss. She tried not to think about what would happen if she did.

The next morning Zelda’s hopes were shattered when the mortuary’s phone rang. “Spellman Mortuary, this is Zelda.” she answered out of habit.

“Zelda? How are you?” Mary’s unsure voice came through the line. Out of sheer panic, Zelda dropped the call. If Mary was calling so early in the morning it could only mean one thing: She remembered.

“Who was it?” Hilda asked from behind the stove as Zelda returned to the table.

“Wrong number.” She lied smoothly, picking up her paper again. Another shrill ring echoed through the kitchen, but before she could react Sabrina was up.

“Oh, Miss Wardwell,” she spoke into the receiver. “Auntie Zee?” She questioned leaning around the corner. “Yes, she-“ Zelda gestured wildly, making it clear that she didn’t want to talk. “uh no, she just left it seems.” Sabrina lied, utterly unconvincing.

“What’s going on, Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked accusingly once she hung up.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah right, you came home in a state last night, and now you refuse to speak to Miss Wardwell.”

“It’s really none of your business,” Zelda replied as Sabrina and Hilda give each other a look.

“Just tell us, and then I’ll drop it. Promise.”

“I had a slight lapse of judgment with Mary,” She answered and took a shaky sip of her espresso.

“What kind of lapse?”

“Drop it please.” Zelda tried to focus on her paper again, but Sabrina leaned around it coming into Zelda’s personal space.

“Come on.” When Zelda still refused to comment Sabrina pushed herself up from the table. “I guess I’ll just give Miss Wardwell a call and ask her myself.”

Zelda slammed her paper down on the table. “Oh for Lilith’s sake! I kissed her, okay!”

There was a beat of silence followed by a soft “Oh my” from Hilda. 

Sabrina just stared, mouth slightly agape. “But…now you don’t want to speak to her?”

“It’s complicated.” Zelda forced out.

“But you can’t just ignore her. That’s cruel!”

“I thought you said you would drop it?”

“But-”

“Sabrina, love, are you ready to go?” Hilda interrupted, ever the peacekeeper. “Come on, I’ll drop you off at Baxter.”

In the car, Hilda tried her best to explain to Sabrina what her aunt’s fears were. She didn’t like what she heard, but agreed to stay out of it nonetheless. Hilda was thankful for Sabrina’s cooperation, but was skeptical. Sabrina had the habit of constantly trying to fix things. 

For the next couple of days, Zelda did a great job of avoiding her family and Mary. She called once more according to Hilda, and she gave the same excuse of Zelda being occupied elsewhere.

Zelda was stuck in a conundrum the likes of which she never experienced before in all her centuries. Kissing Mary felt amazing, it felt right. But it couldn't be. I would never work out, Edward’s marriage to Diana proved that. It wasn't natural to try and build a life with someone like Mary.

Besides that, even if it didn't go against everything Zelda believed, there was still the problem of Mary being killed and impersonated by Lilith. Zelda could either withhold that information from Mary, watching the woman suffer with unanswered questions, or she could give her the bitter truth. Both options seemed heartwrenching. 

Friday evening Sabrina burst into the mortuary yelling something about a ‘Family Meeting’. 

“I know I promised to say out of it, and I tried, I really did.” She exclaimed when she reached the parlor. “But you need to speak to Miss Wardwell, Aunt Zee. She deserves the truth.”

“What trouble have you stirred up now Sabrina?” Zelda asked, setting down her tea.

“Nothing, I swear. We bumped into each other in the ladies room and she asked me if I knew why you were avoiding her. She thinks you’re upset with her.”

“She’ll get over it”

“What else did she say, love?” Hilda enquired with a frown.

“Well…it was kind of hard to make out between all the, uhm…crying.”

That caught Zelda’s attention. Was Mary really that distraught that she was breaking down in public bathrooms?

“Aunt Zelda, you need to fix this.”

“This is not my mess, it's Lilith’s.”

“Lilith didn’t kiss her and run away without any explanation! You befriended her.”

“I befriended her on Lilith’s behest!” Zelda countered, rising to her feet anger suddenly coursing through her. “And don’t forget that you invited her into this house.”

“Playing the blame game won’t get us anywhere Aunt Zee, we need to come clean. It’s the right thing to do.”

“I cannot!” Zelda exclaimed, nearly hysterical now “I cannot bear to have her look at me like- like some monster.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

Hilda finally stepped in standing up as well. “Enough. The both of you. Sit down Zelda, your blood pressure.”

Zelda ignored her sister and strode over to the fireplace, turning her back to her family.

“Auntie,” Sabrina began softly as she walked up behind her aunt. “I know it’s scary. Trust me. I’ve told Harvey, Theo, and Ross and they accepted me. It will be a shock at first, but it’ll be for the best in the long run. Please, at least just consider it.”

And so Zelda did. She considered and reconsidered, barely sleeping a wink that night. Sabrina had a point, and Hilda also made her opinion clear later that night when they were alone. She tried to imagine herself in Mary’s shoes. If someone she loved disappeared without a trace and her memories were blank, she'd want to know why. When she finally came to a decision late the next afternoon she jumped into the hearse before she could change her mind. Her body shook as she drove the familiar road to the cottage, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel for support.

Zelda knocked loudly and felt sick to her stomach as she waited for the door to open. She didn’t have any idea what she would say and decided it would be best to just speak from the heart. She knew that it was going to be a difficult conversation, and she wouldn’t blame Mary if she never wanted to see her again.

"Mary,” Zelda spoke first when the door finally opened revealing the subdued looking brunette. “I know you’re upset with me, and you have every right to be, but please hear me out. I’ve got something extremely important to tell you.”

Mary hesitated for a moment but then opened the door all the way gesturing for the redhead to enter. “Can I offer you anything?” She asked as she closed the door.

“No thank you, I think It’s best if we’re both sober for this.” She led Mary to their usual spot on the couch, where they sat in silence while Zelda deliberated how to begin. “So, I guess it’s safe to say you remember what happened here on Tuesday?”

“Did you really think I’d forget?” Mary whispered painfully.

Zelda shook her head and let out a deep sigh as she got up and walked over to Mary’s bookcase to retrieve the book she perused when she first visited the cottage more than a month ago. “Mary,” she began once she was settled back on the couch with the book on her lap, “I fear that what I have come to tell you tonight is going to alter the way you feel about me.” 

Mary stared at Zelda with a mixture of nervousness and confusion. 

Taking a deep breath Zelda continued, “So before I get to that I want you to know that these past few months I’ve grown very fond of you. If I can be totally honest, my feelings crossed the lines of platonic friendship weeks ago. Whatever happens here tonight I want you to know that I will always treasure our time together.”

Mary took Zelda’s hands into her own and squeezed them softly. “Zelda, you don’t know what a relief that is to hear. I…I think I've developed feelings for you too. But what’s going on, you’re scaring me.”

Untwining their hands Zelda picked up the book in her lap and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “How much do you believe of what is written in this book?”

Mary glanced down at the book. “Most of it, it’s written by a distinguished author. Brilliant Historian.”

“And the part about witches?” Zelda dared to ask.

“I certainly believe there were once witches in Greendale. There’s more than enough evidence to support it.”

Zelda’s heart was beating loudly in her chest, anxiety gnawing away at her stomach, almost robbing her of her ability to form words. “And do you believe that there are witches in Greendale now? At this very moment?”

“Zelda, I don’t understand, you said you came here to tell me something important. Why all these strange questions?”

For a smart woman, Mary was being painstakingly slow. 

Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to look straight at Mary. “I’m a witch, Mary.”

Silence. Mary stared into Zelda’s eyes and Zelda didn't even dare to move. “If this is your idea of a joke…”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. You know what I’m saying is true.”

Zelda could practically see the cogs in Mary’s head turn as she looked away. Any second now she would make the connection.

“Why are you telling me this? Does this have anything to do with my memory loss?”

“Yes. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I feared it would just upset you more.”

“What happened to me? Why can’t I remember?” Hysteria was creeping into Mary’s voice, her eyes shiny. “Did you put a spell on me?”

Zelda shook her head. “No, but..." Zelda paused for a moment before deciding to get straight to the facts. “A demon named Lilith killed you sometime in October, just before Sabrina’s birthday. She needed your appearance as Sabrina’s favorite teacher to lead her down the path that the Dark Lord, Satan, had set out for her. She wasn’t acting out of her own accord, and eventually, she and my family overturned the Dark Lord so that she could succeed as the Queen of Hell.” Zelda knew there was so much she was leaving out, but now was not the time for intricacy.

Mary listened on in horror, eyes wide.

“I was dead? For months? But how…” she whispered hoarsely. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. “Adam! Did this affect him in any way?” 

This is the part Zelda dreaded the most. “Lilith resurrected you, but Adam is dead, Mary. The Dark Lord murdered him soon after he returned from his work overseas. I’m so sorry.”

Mary placed her face in her hands and started to shake. Zelda reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

“And you knew this all along!” She jumped up off the couch suddenly as if she couldn't bear to be close to Zelda. “You watched me suffer for months even asking me about him, but still you said nothing!” Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

“I’m sorry” Zelda repeated, the tears she’d been holding back broke free and slid down her face, but she wiped them away hastily.

“And all my nightmares, they are memories of this demon aren’t they?” 

“We’re not sure. It could be memories of wherever you were while you were dead. Like Hell for example. Lilith isn’t sure yet.” 

Mary covered her mouth with her hand as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Zelda got up to try and comfort her. “No!” Mary exclaimed, jerking her body away from Zelda’s arms. “Stay away from me.”

“Mary, please. I never meant for anything to happen to you.”

“Get out of my house.” She managed to say in between a sob.

“Mary, please – “

“I said get out!” she bellowed. “I never want to see you again!”

Zelda forced her body to do as she was told. Walking out of the cottage she willed herself not to look back, but she couldn’t help herself. Mary was huddled in the corner wailing, and it was all her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of self-harm and alcohol abuse.

Zelda didn’t remember how she got home. She didn’t remember starting the hearse or even driving it, but suddenly she was inside the mortuary’s walls. She tried to make her way up the staircase but gave up after a couple of steps, her legs buckling underneath her. Tears were coming quick and hot as she sank down on the stairs and put her head in her hands in an attempt to muffle her sobs. The next thing she felt was warm arms encircling her. Hilda. She was always so attuned to other people’s emotions. Either that or Zelda wasn't hiding her bubbling sobs as good as she thought.

“Shhh Zelds, it’s going to be okay. Just take deep breaths,” She cooed, rocking the two of them back and forth on the stairs.

 _It most certainly is not going to be ok!_ Zelda wanted to shout, but when she opened her mouth to speak the only things that came out were more sobs. She panicked for a moment, struggling to take air into her lungs, but Hilda was there, holding her hands and grounding as she fought to get her breathing under control. 

The rest of the evening was a blur. She was faintly aware that Hilda commanded Sabrina to brew a pot of calming tea, which they all drank right there on the staircase, not even bothering to move. As the tea, which Zelda also suspected was spiked, began to settle in her stomach she started to feel slightly calmer. They all suspected how her meeting with Mary went, but Sabrina asked none the less. 

Zelda tried to recount her story as best she could, feeling more and more humiliated with each passing sentence. Fresh tears started to make their way down Zelda’s face as she recounted how Mary said she never wanted to see her again. When she reached the end of her retelling she pushed herself to her feet and set her face. That was quite enough. She hated crying in front of people, never mind if they were family or not and this was certainly the most foolish thing she’d cried about in her lifetime. A mortal woman who didn’t want anything to do with her. 

When Zelda managed to convince a concerned Hilda that she would be fine by herself for the rest of the night, she grabbed a bottle of liquor and made her way up to her room on autopilot. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror as she entered her room. Her face was blotchy, eyes puffy and eyeliner streaked down her cheeks. She unscrewed the top of the whiskey and drank straight from the bottle, desperate to numb the pain. It didn’t work. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Mary, heard her scream at her to get out. 

She hadn't felt like this since her brother died all those years ago. Then she had to be strong for Sabrina’s sake, but now...now she didn't have it in her to be strong. She rushed over to her closet, discarding her dress as she went. After a minute of rummaging through the bottom shelves, she found what she was looking for. A cat of nine tails. Hilda discarded the one she used on the night of the Kinkle boy’s failed resurrection, but Zelda always made sure she had a backup. She had to feel something else, anything else. She sat on the edge of her bed, whip in hand. She stretched her arm out in front of her and threw it back with all the force she could muster. She hissed at the contact but also savored the stinging pain that spread through her back. Biting her lip to silence herself she repeated the action again and again until she was exhausted enough to fall asleep.

Every day that passed was agonizing. She refused to stay at home for a couple of days as Hilda suggested, but instead pulled her aching body out of bed every morning to fulfill her duties as High Priestess. She would stay sober long enough to teach the odd class here and there, but as soon as she could she retired to her office to drown her sorrows. She put off going home as long as possible, pretending that there was suddenly an influx of paperwork that had to be handled. She didn't have it in her to make small talk with Hilda and Sabrina. She acted like she was fine, and that the situation had turned out for the best. Keeping up appearances were easy enough: She would pretend to eat her dinner, removing food from her plate with a whispered indentation when no one was looking. Once that was over she would feign tiredness and retire to her room where she would stay awake for hours as she indulged in her favorite self-destructive habits. 

That was her routine. She knew Hilda saw right through her. Certainly, she could smell the alcohol on her breath at the dinner table, but her sister knew better than to probe. Zelda didn’t dare to ask Sabrina how Mary was doing, until one night she happened across the two of them talking in hushed voices in the kitchen. She paused in the shadows and strained her ears.

“Ms. Wardwell hasn’t been to school since last week,” Sabrina whispered. “I asked Mrs. Meeks if she knew anything, and she said she took a sabbatical. Indefinitely. I went to the cottage today, but there was no answer.”

Zelda couldn't stand to hear a word more and turned on her heel, blinking back tears. 

The days turned into weeks and the weeks slowly turned into a month. The night at Mary’s cottage felt like another lifetime to Zelda. She was still upholding her daily routine of working, drinking and hurting herself, followed by a few hours of sleep. Her nightmares were still raging on, with every night having a different antagonist to torment her. Sometimes it would be Faustus, some nights Lucifer, but every night Mary was present too, watching the events of Zelda’s dream from the corner of her mind doing nothing to stop it. Coven members noticed she was acting differently, but Zelda brushed it off as just being exhausted. Hilda, on the other hand, was not as easy to convince. One evening when Sabrina was out, she expressed her concern for her elder sister.

Dinner had come and passed with Zelda eating very little and retiring to the parlor, not even bothering to pretend that she was eating anymore. Suddenly Hilda was in front of her with a healthy slice of cake.

“Chocolate cake,” She announced the obvious and held it out to Zelda.

Zelda wordlessly accepted the pate and placed it on the side table.

Hilda sat opposite Zelda watching her sister intently. “Zelda won't you please try and eat a bit. I know it’s one of your favorites.” When Zelda didn't respond Hilda pressed further. “I can see you’ve been losing weight and I’m worried. It’s not healthy.”

Still Zelda ignored her. The silence settled uncomfortably as Zelda just stared into the dead fireplace.

“Zelds, don’t you think you should go talk to Mary?” 

The mention of Mary’s name seemed to shake Zelda. “No, she made it perfectly clear she never wants to see me again.”

“Don’t you think… wouldn’t it help you get some closure so that you can move on.”

"I have moved on.”

“No. You haven’t. Please, Zelda. Sabrina and I are tired of walking on eggshells around you. And all this drinking and smoking and _stuff_ isn't good for you. Don’t you think you're doing a disservice to the coven and Lilith if you’re not at your best?”

That earned Hilda a night’s sleep in the Cain pit, as Zelda rose from her chair in a blind fury and stabbed her sister in the neck with a nearby fire poker. 

How dare she insinuate that she was doing a disservice to Lilith and the coven? Her work got done, her classes taught and her sermons led. What she did after working hours was of no concern to anyone. She was fine.

But as she stood in the dark garden covered in blood and soil, the reality of what she did hit her. She hadn't killed her sister in months. She knew she was lying to herself, but she didn’t know what else to do. Greendale was suffocating her. Her coping methods weren't working. Everything reminded her of Mary. How she missed her. How she hurt her. 

She felt weak, broken. If it wasn’t for her responsibility as High Priestess she’s sure she would've fled to Europe to start a new life away from anyone and anything. 

Once Zelda had successfully buried Hilda, she dragged her tired body up the porch steps. A quiet voice startled her.

“Zelda,”

It was Lilith, appearing in her original form sitting leisurely on the bench in the corner. Zelda bowed her head “My Queen. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I must say that I’m not entirely sure. Your sister summoned me mere minutes ago, but when I tried to communicate back there was no response. I see why now.” She said gesturing at the freshly dug grave in the distance. 

“I…” Zelda hesitated, feeling a multitude of emotions threatening to spill over. She felt immensely guilty for killing Hilda when all her sister did was try to help. Even in her last moments, she thought to summon Lilith, no doubt to try and help her elder sister. Her guilt was quickly replaced by anger towards her Queen. After all, she was the one to blame for the predicament she was in.

“It's obvious you’ve killed your sister, the question is why?” Lilith wondered aloud, watching Zelda intently. “Come sit with me and tell me what's going on.”

“Nothing is going on,” Zelda said with a sigh as she took a seat next to the brunette.

“Listen, I know I haven't been all that present.” Lilith began cautiously. “Hell is still a madhouse with demons denouncing my claim to the throne left and right. But that doesn’t mean I haven't noticed a change in your behavior in the last couple of weeks. I don’t know why that is, but it is worrying.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I am still fulfilling my duties as High Priestess.” Zelda panicked, her sister’s earlier words echoing through her mind. What if Lillith agreed that she wasn’t up to scratch? She couldn’t let her position as High Priestess be taken away from her as well.

“I’m not saying you're not doing your job. I wouldn’t have anyone else fill your shoes.” Lillith reassured Zelda as if she were reading her mind. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that you can talk to me. Don’t be afraid to show weakness, I won’t hold it against you.”

Zelda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lilith remained still next to her, patiently waiting. 

“I’ve told Mary Wardwell the truth about what happened to her. She wants nothing more to do with me.” Zelda said after some contemplation. If she didn’t say anything now, Hilda was sure to spill the beans to Lilith once she was resurrected. “That was more than a month ago, and I’ve been struggling to cope

Lilith let out a sigh and suddenly looked very tired. “What made you decide to tell her?”

“I’ve…grown fond of her.”

Lilith just nodded, a knowing look on her face. “Have you tried contacting her again now that she’s had some time to cool off? I can imagine it must have been quite a shock for her.”

Zelda furrowed her brow. She expected a scolding, but now it seemed Lilith was encouraging her to try and fix things. “No I have not. I’m certain she doesn’t want to see me ever again.”

“Has she grown fond of you too?” Lilith asked, making air quotes as she spoke.

“Yes, I do believe so.”

“Then go talk to her. You obviously cannot force her to forgive you or me, but I think you owe it to yourself to try.” Lilith said pushing herself up and straightening her dress. Zelda could've sworn she saw hurt flicker through Lilith's eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder about Mary's fiancé. Had Lilith genuinely developed feelings for Adam during her time pretending to be Mary? That was a question for another time. 

“But… Aren't you upset? That I told a mortal about us?” Zelda enquired thoroughly confused.

“No, I don’t think so.” Lilith smiled sadly before walking towards the end of the porch. She remained quiet for some time as she stared into the forest. Eventually she turned back around to face Zelda. “Go and talk to the mortal before it’s too late. And do send my regards to Hildegard once she wakes up.” Lilith winked before disappearing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. XIII

The earth was pressing down heavy on Hilda’s chest as she tried to take a breath. Instead, she breathed in a mouthful of dirt. She’d been slain hundredths of times throughout the years, but still couldn’t stop her body’s natural reflex from trying to breathe as soon as she awoke. When she managed to claw her way to the surface she took a gulp of air. Her head was spinning and her muscles burning as she rested her head on the cold soil trying to get her bearings. When she finally had the strength to lift her head and open her eyes she spotted her sister leaning against a nearby tombstone. Her face was unreadable as she puffed on a cigarette. Judging by the number of stubs by her feet she’d been standing there for a while.

“How are you feeling?” Zelda asked, breaking the silence of the early morning as she walked towards Hilda’s disheveled grave. Hilda coughed out a weak “Okay” as Zelda disposed of her cigarette and grabbed Hilda by the arms to hoist her lower body out of the grave. 

Hilda just stared at her sister as she said a spell to remove most of the dirt from her. It was beyond strange, Hilda thought as she let herself be led to the kitchen table where she accepted a glass of water from Zelda. She was used to her sister awaiting her resurrection from the comfort of the porch or the parlor so that she could sneer at her, but never in all her years had Zelda waited by her grave or shown such concern for her after she came back from the dead.

“So,” Hilda said after gulping down her second glass of water. She felt extremely uncomfortable, still covered in her sticky blood where it oozed out of her neck and down her arm. She craved a shower, but she could sense that Zelda had something on her mind. So she waited, wanting Zelda to make the first move.

“So,” Zelda replied, as she shifted on her heels. “I’m sorry for stabbing you, I know bleeding out is your least favorite way to die.”

It wasn’t exactly an apology but Hilda accepted it nonetheless. Normally she would be livid with her sister for killing her, but Zelda's abnormal behavior caught her off guard.

“You summoned Lilith.” A statement, not a question.

 _Shit_. Hilda forgot about that. “Well, it was clear you were not going to listen to me…”

Zelda sat down across from Hilda and let out a deep sigh. “Lilith seems to agree with you. She thinks I should try and talk to Mary, but I don’t think I can do it Hildie. I can’t face a second rejection. For all I know she’s completely blocked all memories of me – what if I’m just opening old wounds?”

“Well, I can’t say for certain, but if she feels a fraction of what you feel for her, I don’t think it’s possible for her to forget you. She’s just hurting, same as you.” Hilda reached out to place a dirt-covered hand over Zelda’s. “Perhaps the two of you can heal your wounds together.”

Zelda pondered Lilith and Hilda’s advice long into the morning. Having truly sobered up for the first time in weeks gave her the clarity to think rationally. Yet by the time Hilda returned freshly showered with Sabrina in tow for breakfast Zelda was still undecided.

“Morning Auntie Zee,” Sabrina said as she sat down at the table.

Zelda decided to take the opportunity to get Sabrina’s opinion on the matter. “Do you think I should try to speak to Mary again?” She asked urgently. 

Sabrina shot a nervous glance at Hilda, obviously not expecting this question from the woman who declared Miss Wardwell as a taboo topic for the last month. Hilda nodded at her, signaling that it was okay to answer. “To be honest, I think you should’ve done that a long time ago.”

“But do you think she would even want to see me?” Zelda pressed not yet convinced.

“I think so. I’m worried about her Aunt Zee. It’s not like Miss Wardwell to stay out of school for so long.”

* * *

So it was decided then. She would seek Mary out and ask for forgiveness. The worst that could happen was just to be chased away again, but she would never know if she didn’t try. So after a quick shower and a strong cup of coffee, Zelda transferred herself to the edge of the woods in front of Mary’s cottage. She took deep breaths as she crossed the short distance to the door. Knocking once she stood back expectantly. One minute passed and she knocked again. Still no response. Was Mary just ignoring her? Biting her lip, Zelda put her ear against the door but heard no movement. Was Mary not home or…? Worry flashed through Zelda’s mind as she considered the possibilities. She knocked once more, louder this time, and moved to the side to try and peer through the window. She couldn’t see anything. She contemplated for a moment before whispering a spell to unlock the door.

The cottage was dark and there was no sign of Mary. The front room barely looked lived in. Flicking on a lamp, Zelda made her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found it to be practically empty. Had Mary left Greendale? Abandoning the front of the house Zelda made her way upstairs, peering into the rooms as she went. Finally, she was left with one unopened door, which she presumed was Mary’s bedroom. Zelda pushed the door open slowly, almost afraid of what she would find. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mary curled up on her bed under a knitted blanket. She looked so peaceful, her breathing even as she slept. 

Tears pricked in Zelda’s eyes. This sweet, pure woman had gone through so much hardship. She truly didn’t deserve it. Hovering by the door Zelda decided she should leave and come back another time. She didn’t have it in her to wake Mary up. Just as she was about to turn around Mary’s breathing hitched. Zelda paused again, conflicted.

“No!” Mary suddenly yelped making Zelda jump. “Please don’t kill me!” She started thrashing around on the bed and Zelda rushed over to her side.

“Wake up, Mary,” Zelda said as she took the brunette gently by the shoulders and shook lightly. Mary swatted her hand away, her eyes still closed. Zelda tried to touch her again but she was rolling around violently on the bed almost seizure-like. Without thinking twice Zelda climbed over her, straddling her midsection and pinning her arms beside her. “Mary please wake up it’s just a dream! I’m right here, open your eyes.”

Finally, Mary’s movements stilled and she opened her eyes straight into Zelda’s. Tears were streaming down the side of her face and her breathing was still ragged.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said, quickly letting go of Mary’s arms and scrambling of her. “You were having a nightmare and I was afraid that you would hurt yourself.”

“Thank you,” Mary replied weakly, covering her face with her hands.

A moment of silence passed as Mary regained control of her breathing. Zelda remained next to the bed, unsure of what to do.

“Why are you here Zelda?” Mary asked, unmoving.

“I wanted to see how you were…and if you wanted to talk.”

“I’m fine and I don’t want to talk,” Mary replied curtly, swinging her legs off the bed. “You can go now.” As she went to stand up Mary’s legs buckled out from underneath her.

“You certainly are not okay,” Zelda remarked as she helped Mary to sit back on the edge of the bed.

“I just got up a bit too fast.”

Zelda didn’t buy it. She did a silent spell to assess Mary’s condition, hoping the brunette wouldn’t notice. Her blood sugar was extremely low. She regarded the woman in the darkened room. She looked smaller than the last time she’d seen her. “Mary, when was the last time you ate something?” Zelda inquired thinking back to the empty fridge downstairs.

“I don’t…I’m not really hungry, not that it’s any of your business.” Zelda could tell that Mary intended for her words to have a bite to them, but instead she sounded tired.

“Mary, please stay here. I know you are mad at me, but I just want to get some food in your system. If you don’t want to talk to me so be it.”

Mary just nodded, too weak to argue. 

“I’ll be right back,” Zelda emphasized as she walked out of the bedroom and transferred herself to the staff area of Dr. C’s bookshop.

“Zelda!” the shopkeeper exclaimed, nearly dropping the comic that he was buried behind.

“Morning, is my sister in yet?” She asked but didn't wait for an answer as she walked out into the restaurant.

“Hilda! I need your help.” She whispered to her sister behind the counter. “It’s Mary. It would seem she hasn't eaten in days and I-”

“Say no more, I’m on it.”

Less than ten minutes later Zelda transferred herself back to the cottage with a small breakfast and two cups of coffee. Not trusting Mary’s capability to come down the stairs, Zelda grabbed a tray from the kitchen and arranged the food on a plate. Hilda managed to whip up a bacon and egg sandwich with some fries on the house. When Zelda returned to the room Mary was sitting upright on the bed resting her head on the headboard with her eyes closed.

“I’m back,” Zelda announced as she made her way around the bed and placed the tray next to Mary before moving to the window to open the curtain slightly.

“That was quick,” Mary responded as she pulled the tray closer. Zelda just hummed as she sat down close to Mary’s legs and sipped her coffee. With some more light in the room, Zelda could properly observe the brunette. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair lacked its usual luster. She had definitely lost some weight too. After a couple of minutes, Mary pushed the food away. “I don’t want to overdo it,” she said, wiping at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Zelda was happy with the fact that she ate half the sandwich and most of the fries. She could already see the color returning to Mary’s cheeks.

Silence settled as the two women looked at each other. For some reason, Zelda had a sudden urge to cry, but she pushed it away. She had to be strong now. Clearing her throat she reached out to touch Mary’s leg, but stopped herself halfway.

“I am so sorry Mary. For everything. There’s so much I want to tell you. I don’t expect you to forgive me just like that, but can we at least talk?”

Mary seemed to consider Zelda’s words as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Fine. I have lots of questions anyway. Would you mind if I took a quick shower first?”

Zelda nodded her agreement and left the room as Mary went into the ensuite. Waiting downstairs was torture. She was sure that by the time Mary had finished showering, she would have changed her mind and try to send Zelda away again. She abandoned the house and settled for standing outside inhaling nicotine to keep herself busy. Less than twenty minutes later Mary walked out onto the porch freshly showered, with her still damp hair in a french plait. She looked wary, but at least not as pissed as before.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Zelda said as she stubbed out her cigarette. “Why don’t we take a stroll through the woods?” She suspected that Mary hadn’t left the cottage in some time and was hoping the fresh air would do the woman good.

Mary agreed, and went to put some shoes on before locking the cottage door.

“So,” Zelda said once they were walking side by side through the trees, “you said you had questions?”

Mary didn’t hesitate. “I was killed by a demon, correct?”

“Yes, Lilith. She used to be Lucifer’s footsoldier. He ordered her to come to Greendale to make sure Sabrina became a full-time member of our coven.”

“And where is Lilith now?”

“She’s ruling over Hell at the moment.”

“And Lucifer?” She uttered his name softly as if she was afraid his name would summon him.

“Lucifer wasn’t honest with her. He had ulterior motives. His plan was that Sabrina should complete a prophecy which allowed him to come to earth in his human form. He wanted Sabrina as his bride, his Queen, a position he originally promised Lilith.” Zelda sighed as she thought back on the horrible events. “Basically, he wanted to kickstart the apocalypse.” Zelda shuddered thinking of what would’ve happened had they not succeeded in stopping him. She decided to omit the fact that Sabrina was potentially his daughter. That was a topic for another time. “Thankfully, with the help of Lilith we managed to outsmart him and imprison him in Hell, but we are still trying to figure out a way to kill him for good.”

“And I’m alive because?”

“Well, Lilith knew how much Sabrina adores you and resurrected you as a type of gift.”

Mary was quiet for a while, mulling all this new information over. Then she asked about Adam.

“I don’t have all the facts on that. All I know is he came to surprise you around Valentine’s Day. I think Lilith originally planned to kill him, but it turned out she took a liking to him too. He was here for a couple of weeks until Lucifer thought he was a distraction to Lilith.” Zelda chanced a glance over at Mary. Silent tears were rolling down her face. “I’m truly sorry. I know you must’ve loved him dearly.” Zelda reached out to take Mary’s hand and was surprised when she let her. They walked hand in hand for a while eventually turning around to head back to the cottage.

“I have one last question for today. I’m not sure if it relates to this at all, but I’m curious about your ex-husband. Was he in cahoots with the devil?”

Zelda’s stomach flipped but she answered none the less. “Not exactly. He was the High Priest of our church. I married him purely for the power of his position. He…let’s just say he mistreated me, and when Lucifer came to earth he poisoned half of the coven.” Mary’s eyes were round with horror. “We saved as many as we could, and he fled like the coward he is. He is still on the run, and my nephew Ambrose is trying to track him down.”

“Oh, Zelda I’m so sorry. And the coven? Who’s leading them now?”

“That would be me. We are the church of Lilith now.”

They fell into a comfortable silence again until they were back at the cottage. Mary plopped herself down on the couch, seemingly exhausted by their short walk.

“You know you really should eat some more,” Zelda said worriedly as she took a seat next to Mary.

“In a bit. Let me just rest for a while.” Mary said yawning, making Zelda yawn too. Zelda was extremely tired herself having not gotten any sleep the night before. They sat in silence again, each woman lost in their own thoughts. Mary shimmied down into a lying position and rested her head on Zelda’s lap.Zelda froze at first, not expecting this type of affection. “I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a bit,” Zelda smiled, and started to rub soothing circles on Mary's shoulder. 

She was so relieved that their conversation went well. She knew that it would take time for Mary to fully trust her again, and she was bound to have more questions, but Zelda decided that she would answer them as best she could. 

Zelda looked down and found that Mary was fast asleep. Zelda let her head fall back against the couch, closed her eyes, and let sleep take her over too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading and commenting as always!


	14. XIV

Zelda was faintly aware of a dull throbbing in the top part of her shoulder. She knew she should probably wake up, but instead she tried to find a more comfortable position. As she turned her body to the side she got the feeling that she was falling. Her eyes shot open in confusion. Oh yes, she wasn’t in her bed, she’d fallen asleep on Mary’s couch and nearly fell off the side of it now. That would explain the pain she felt in her shoulder and neck. Mary was still asleep, curled up on her side with her head resting on Zelda’s lap. 

Zelda glanced at the wall clock and was surprised to realize it was late afternoon. They’d slept for quite a while, and although Zelda wasn’t a fan of afternoon naps she felt positively refreshed. Well, except for the sore muscles in her neck. She moved to stand up, gently cradling Mary’s head as she replaced her legs with a nearby scatter cushion and covered the woman with a light blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

After going to the bathroom Zelda contemplated what to do. Should she go home? She didn’t want to wake Mary. She was also feeling hungry, having only had two cups of coffee for the day. Suddenly, Zelda got an idea. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nearby table.

_Mary,_

_If you wake before I’m back, don’t despair. I haven’t run out on you again, I’m just popping to the mortuary quickly._

_Be back soon._

_Z_

She placed the note on the side table near Mary’s glasses before teleporting to the mortuary. The house was quiet with Hilda still working and Sabrina doing Lilith knows what. Zelda made her way to the kitchen and started grabbing what she needed out of the freezer and cupboards. She knew that cooking was not her strong suit, and something better left to Hilda, but she wanted to try and cook some dinner for Mary. So in fear of making a mess of it, Zelda settled on something relatively easy. 

Once she had the required ingredients she teleported herself back to the cottage. The couch was unoccupied, so Mary must have awoken shortly after Zelda left. Zelda deposited her ingredients on the kitchen counter, threw one of Mary’s aprons over her neck, and got to work immediately. She popped the meat into the microwave to defrost and got started on chopping some onions. Unbeknownst to her Mary had re-entered the lounge and was leaning against the kitchen doorway. She silently watched as Zelda moved around the kitchen with her back turned towards her. She seemed to be looking for something, getting a bit flustered with the unfamiliarity of the space. Mary took pity on her and decided to make her presence known.

“Well, well, I didn’t know that Zelda Spellman could cook!”

Zelda nearly dropped the pot that she was holding as she spun around to face Mary. She uttered a small laugh “Well I can’t really, but I’m certainly going to try.”

“What are we making?” Mary inquired as she walked towards the stove.

“I thought pasta would be the safest for me to attempt. But I’ve just realized that I don’t even know how long to boil the macaroni for.”

“You really never cook hey?” Mary enquired with a small smirk on her face. She had to admit that Zelda looked extremely cute in her borrowed apron.

“I do!” Zelda replied incredulously. “I can fry an egg and make toast and I make a mean _cuisses de grenouille._ ”

“Okay,” Mary said smiling as she took the pot out of Zelda’s hands. “Pasta really is quite simple, just follow my lead.”

And so they worked side by side, Zelda mostly following Mary’s direction and stirring the macaroni. Soon enough they were seated at the small table with two steaming plates.

“It’s delicious Zelda, thank you,” Mary said after the first bite.

“Don’t thank me, you did all the work.”

They ate in relative silence. Occasionally Mary asked more questions. She wanted to know about witchcraft. How did it work? What could they do and what couldn’t they. She asked about the academy. When she asked if flying on broomsticks were a thing, Zelda nearly spat out her drink with laughter. Mary laughed too, acknowledging that it was a silly question. She seemed genuinely entranced and Zelda was relieved. She was sure Mary would find the whole thing repulsive.

Mary was quiet for a while and when she spoke again she sounded serious. “Could you show me? Magic I mean. Just something small.”

Zelda was taken aback. She considered saying no, but Mary's pleading blue eyes convinced her otherwise. Looking around the room Zelda spotted a record player. With the flick of her wrist, it sprang to life, the beginning notes of a song filling the air. Mary’s eyes went round.

“I love this song,” was all she said, “can you turn up the volume a bit?”

Zelda complied, and Stevie Nicks’ vocals rang through the room.

_‘Every night that goes between_

_I feel a little less_

_As you slowly go away from me’_

Mary moved to collect the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Zelda also stood up and moved to stand in the middle of the room just enjoying the music. She could hear Mary shuffling around the kitchen. She felt so light, so happy, so relieved. 

_‘I haven't felt this way I feel_

_Since many a years ago_

_But in those years are the lifetime's past_

_I did not deal with the road’_

As Mary returned from the kitchen, Zelda grabbed her by the hand and gently pulled her closer.

“I’ve missed you, Mary. So much more than I thought was possible.” She whispered, intently starring into the brunette's eyes. “I know I’ve already said this but I’m sorry. For everything that happened before and also for the way, I treated you.”

Mary said nothing, she just stared back into Zelda’s eyes.

“I adore you, Mary.”

Moving slowly, Zelda closed the distance between her and Mary making her intentions clear. When Mary didn’t move away, Zelda pressed their lips together softly. There was no response from the other woman. Pulling away from Mary’s unmoving lips Zelda tried to gauge her reaction. She didn’t want to screw things up again. “I’m sorry – if it’s too soon-”

“No, no, it’s not,” Mary said quickly, holding Zelda by the shoulders to stop her from moving away completely. “It just feels like Déjà vu. Just promise you won’t run out on me again.”

“I won’t, that I promise you,” Zelda said softly moving to tuck a strand of hair that escaped from Mary’s braid behind her ear. 

“Kiss me again.”

Zelda complied. She cupped Mary’s face with one hand and smoothed her thumb over the sharp cheekbone. Zelda could feel her heart thundering as she moved in again. She hovered close to Mary’s parted lips, feeling her uneven breaths. She closed the gap and both women’s eyes fluttered closed when their lips met.

They let their lips move together soft and slow, savoring the moment. Zelda pulled back slightly to take a shaky breath. She leaned in again her tongue swiping over Mary’s lips, begging for entrance. Mary’s lips parted and Zelda deepened the kiss. She heard and felt Mary’s soft moan and it sent waves of heat through her body. Mary's hands worked their way upwards, one in Zelda’s hair, the other one resting on her side pulling her close. Eventually, it was Mary who had to break the kiss, her need for oxygen becoming too great.

“Wow,” she whispered resting her forehead against Zelda’s. “You’re really good at that.”

Zelda hummed “So are you.” She ran her thumb over Mary’s swollen lips and leaned in to kiss her again before diverted her attention to the side of Mary’s mouth. She continued to pepper open-mouthed kisses along her cheek and back down over her jawline.

“Zelda,” Mary sighed, leaning into the other woman’s lips.

Zelda continued her quest down Mary’s neck placing a tender kiss in the hollow of her throat. She could feel rather than see Mary blush as it formed across her chest.

“Zelda," Mary tried again, placing both of her hands on Zelda’s collarbones.

Zelda paused and looked up. Mary was properly flushed, her pupils blown wide.

“I don’t want us to move too fast,” Mary whispered looking mortified.

“That’s perfectly fine. There is no rush.” Zelda took both of Mary’s hands and gave her one last quick kiss before wrapping both her arms around Mary’s waist. “We will do everything at a pace that feels right for us both,” Zelda reassured her again. She felt Mary’s body relaxing against her own as she locked her hands behind Zelda’s neck. Behind them, the song finished and the record hoped over to another slow song. For a while, they just stood there in the middle of the cottage swaying with the music, floating in a cloud of pure bliss.

They stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time until somewhere behind them the clock chimed. Reluctantly Zelda removed her hands from Mary’s waist and stopped the record player. It wasn’t extremely late, but despite her earlier nap Zelda was tired again.

“I should probably go. Hilda will worry and we both need our rest.”

Mary let out a deep sigh but made no attempt to move away from Zelda. “Or _youcouldjuststay._ ”

“Mary Wardwell, are you inviting me to stay the night?” Zelda teased raising her eyebrows, feigning shock.

“No! Not like that…” Mary turned a deep shade of red. “Just forget it, it was a silly idea.”

“No, it wasn’t. I’d love to stay over.”

After giving Hilda a quick call to reassure her that everything was okay, Zelda made her way to Mary’s bedroom. Mary handed her a spare pair of pajamas a towel and a toothbrush and ushered her into the bathroom. When she returned she found Mary propped up on the bed in her pajamas as well. Zelda’s heart nearly stopped. Her cotton sleep shirt was nothing compared to Zelda’s revealing sleepwear at home, but dear Lilith she looked fantastic. Her tan, toned legs were stretched out in front of her and the dress dipped lower than Mary’s usual attire and Zelda got a peek at the dozen little freckles scattered across her chest.

"Where do you want me?” Zelda asked regaining her composure.

“Well, that’s up to you. There’s a spare bedroom down the hall, or you could…share this one with me?”

“Hmm your bed certainly looks inviting, but what do you want?”

Mary blushed. “I think I’d like to share.”

Not needing any further invitation, Zelda made her way to the bed and crawled in next to her. Mary lifted the cover and got in as well before flicking the bedside lamp off. The room plunged into darkness and the two women lay face to face in the soft moonlight streaming in from the window.

“Thank you,” Mary whispered “Thank you for reaching out to me, for explaining. Just everything. I didn’t treat you fairly, didn’t take into consideration how hard all of this must have been for you and your family.”

“Hush Mary, what's done is done. There’s no point in regretting the past. Let’s just look to the future.”

They exchanged a sweet goodnight kiss and then Mary turned around. Zelda’s arm snaked across Mary’s waist and pulled her closer. “Is this alright?” She whispered against the shell of Mary’s ear.

“More than alright.”

Zelda sighed contently. She had no idea what the future could hold for them, the church, or anyone but she was grateful to have Mary back in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuisses de grenouille = frog legs


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!  
> Also CW: Brief mention of self-harm towards the end.

Zelda lay in a haze of comfort, floating somewhere between sleeping and waking. She could feel the sunbeams streaming in through the windows, illuminating the room in a soft glow. She heard the chirping of birds in the tree outside. She couldn’t recall a time when she’d had a better night’s sleep. Not one nightmare and she got to cuddle Mary the entire night. She felt a slight dip in the mattress as Mary repositioned herself next to her. Peaking up from under her eyelashes she found the brunette resting on her elbow looking at Zelda with a small smile on her lips.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well?” Mary’s voice was still raspy from sleep. She looked beautiful, her hair mussed in all directions as she basked in the soft light of the early morning.

“Like the dead.” Zelda’s eyes closed on their own accord as she started drifting once more. She forced them open and stretched her arms above her head. Mary was still staring at her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Zelda asked as she rolled onto her side to face Mary.

“I was just thinking about how happy I feel for the first time in months. It’s such a weight off my shoulders to know I wasn’t losing my mind. And to have you here, in my bed…It feels like I’m dreaming.”

“Oh, do you fantasize about me being in your bed often?” Zelda teased.

“Maybe,” Mary blushed and averted her eyes.

Zelda was fully awake now and very curious. “Tell me more.”

“It’s not like I do it on a regular basis. But I used to, you know, wonder what you were truly like. That was before everything that happened last year.”

Zelda was intrigued. Did Mary have a crush on her before? It seemed very unlikely, as their paths never crossed. She played it cool, not wanting to embarrass Mary further. “So when did I catch your eye?”

“Well it started off small” Mary replied, absent-mindedly playing with a rogue strand of Zelda’s hair. “Sabrina would always talk about her aunts at school, especially you, and it got me wondering what you were like. I knew she got her kindness form Hilda, who I’d met at a previous parent-teacher evening. The hotheadedness, and stubbornness, I knew must have come from someone else. You.” She paused and Zelda gave her an encouraging smile. “Of course, I didn’t know what you looked like, until one night when you picked her up from the movies. I was stunned. I’d see you regularly around town after that, the bookshop, occasionally the grocery store. Of course, you never noticed me… and I had Adam – even though he was always away for work- so I tried to push you out of my mind.”

“Why did you never try and talk to me?” Zelda asked feeling a twinge of guilt.

“You were so out of my league, but some nights I couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to kiss you.”

At that Zelda moved her face upwards capturing Mary’s lips with her own. “Well now you know,” Zelda said smirking as she let one hand brush across Mary’s cheek.

“It’s going to take me some time to get used to that,” Mary commented with a giggle.

“Well, I’ve got some time now,” Zelda smirked as she gently pulled Mary’s face down to hers. At first, Zelda ran her tongue over Mary’s lips before softly brushing their lips together. They moved in tandem for a while until Zelda sucked Mary’s bottom lip into her mouth. Mary let out a soft sigh. The kiss deepened as their tongues swirled around experimentally. After a while, Zelda broke the kiss to follow a similar path as the night before. She peppered kisses over Mary’s sharp cheekbone and down towards her neck. She hovered at Mary’s ear and gently nibbled on her earlobe before moving to plant one open-mouthed kiss on Mary’s neck.

Zelda paused then, pulling back to look at Mary. Their conversation from the previous night was still lingering in her mind and she didn’t want to overstep. Mary sensed her hesitation and opened her eyes, pupils blown wide. “You don’t have to stop,” She whispered slightly out of breath.

“Are you sure?” Zelda asked concerned to which Mary quickly nodded. “Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable and we’ll stop immediately.”

Zelda went back in to give Mary another breathy kiss, before rolling her onto her back. She lent over Mary, kissing her once more before moving to her neck to suck on the soft flesh there. She continued her path down placing feather-light kisses on Mary’s exposed collarbone while moving her hand under Mary’s sleep shirt to rest on her waist.

“Take it off,” Mary answered Zelda’s silent question.

Zelda repositioned herself to sit between Mary’s legs and helped her discard of her shirt. Zelda marveled at the sight. Mary wasn’t wearing a bra and was now completely naked other than her cotton panties. She looked divine. Her nipples were standing erect and Zelda’s mouth watered.

“Oh, Mary, you are so beautiful,” Zelda breathed. “You still okay?”

“Yes, more than okay, please continue.”

That was all the invitation Zelda needed as she lunged forward and gently took a dark bud into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Mary’s nipple before sucking on it lightly. Mary squirmed and snaked her hands into Zelda’s hair. Zelda continued to suck on one nipple while rolling the other with her forefinger and thumb. She switched around giving the other one equal attention. She glanced upwards to find Mary’s eyes closed and her brows knotted in pleasure. She gave her nipple one last kiss before continuing her descent. She placed kissed over Mary’s taut tummy not lingering long as she was becoming impatient. She kissed over her hipbones until she reached the waistband of Mary’s panties. She could smell Mary’s arousal and noticed a small patch of wetness on her underwear. She was just about to remove the last piece of clothing when Mary stopped her. Zelda tried not to feel disappointed and moved back up to Mary’s face. She was ready to reassure her that it was perfectly fine to stop.

“I want to see you too,” Mary whispered tugging at Zelda’s pajamas. Zelda pulled the sleep shirt over her head, and Mary’s hands shakily cupped both of Zelda’s breasts, running her thumbs over the milky white flesh.

Zelda sought out Mary’s mouth again and groaned as Mary’s thumbs brushed over her pink nipples. Zelda felt her own wetness pool between her thighs and couldn’t wait any longer. She broke the kiss and made quick work of discarding Mary's panties, checking if it was okay first. She started kissing the inner part of Mary’s thighs. First the one then the other. She slowly inched herself closer to Mary’s core. She could see the wetness glisten there. Mary’s breathing was coming rapidly now. Zelda gently nudged her legs apart and gave her a long lick. Mary hissed and Zelda groaned. She was delicious.

Wasting no further time Zelda eagerly started lapping at Mary. She alternated between swirling her tongue over her clit, and moving back down to her entrance. She dipped her tongue inside Mary, savoring the taste.

Mary started to moan softly and it was the sweetest sound Zelda ever heard. Tentatively she inserted two fingers into Mary's heat and started curling her them, while her tongue continued to stimulate her clit. Soon, Mary was panting and Zelda knew she was close. She kept going, moving her tongue frantically while her fingers kept curling. She could feel Mary's thighs quivering and suddenly her walls clamped around her fingers as she reached her climax with a deep moan. Zelda let her ride out the waves before removing her fingers and crawling up Mary’s body. Mary had her arm thrown over her face.

“Are you okay? Zelda asked softly, prying Mary’s arms away. She was flushed scarlet and tears were leaking out of both eyes. “Hey, hey what's wrong?” Zelda asked concerned.

“Nothing,” Mary replied hoarsely as she dried her tears “it was just so good. Better than I ever imagined.”

Mary pulled Zelda down for a kiss, groaning as she tasted herself on Zelda’s lips.

“It’s your turn now,” Mary whispered against Zelda’s mouth, sounding a bit anxious.

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I want to…It's just that I’ve never been with a woman. I want it to be good for you too.”

“It’s already good. Just do what feels natural to you.”

Mary nodded and pushed Zelda to lie on the bed so she could straddle her. Zelda felt the wetness of Mary's pleasure pressing onto her stomach.

“You have such beautiful skin,” She whispered ghosting her fingers across the swell of Zelda’s breast. Tentatively she reached out and softly circled Zelda’s nipple with her forefinger, marveling at the way it responded. She lent down and swirled the tip of her tongue around the nipple before closing her mouth over it and sucking. She glanced up from her position looking unsure.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Zelda commented, “I’ll tell you if you hurt me.”

Mary continued to lick and suck at Zelda’s breast before sneaking a soft bite. Zelda let out a deep breath and Mary felt a sense of pride swell through her. Slightly emboldened she kissed her way to the other breast and repeated the action. She tried to copy Zelda’s earlier movements as she started to work her way down the soft flesh of Zelda’s stomach. She paused to nibble on her hipbone before sliding her fingers under the waistband of Zelda’s lace underwear. She slowly shimmied it down Zelda’s legs and gasped at the sight. Zelda was swollen and visibly wet and Mary felt another wave of pride knowing that she was responsible for it.

Unable to wait a second more, Mary gave Zelda a long, slow lick. She glanced up to see Zelda watching her intently. She repeated the action, this time taking Zelda’s clit into her mouth and sucking on it softly.

“Yes,” Zelda hissed. “If you want, you can add your fingers.”

Mary did as she was told, slowly adding two fingers and copying Zelda’s earlier movements.

Zelda started bucking her hips as Mary established a slow rhythm between her mouth and fingers. “That feels so….so good Mary,” Zelda said in between a pant.

May kept at it and grazed her teeth over Zelda’s clit.

“More,” Zelda commanded and Mary slipped another finger in.

Zelda was breathing heavily now, her hips bucking uncontrollably.

“Faster plea – Yes, Mary!”

Mary’s jaw was becoming tired, not used to this kind of exercise, and she blindly reached for Zelda’s breast in a desperate attempt to push her over the edge. Zelda’s fingers slid into Mary’s hair pulling slightly as Mary tweaked her nipple

“Oh Fu- _fuck_ Mary!”

With a husky moan, Zelda pushed her hips up and Mary felt a small gush of wetness. Instinctively she moved her tongue down to lap it up. She continued to lazily lick until Zelda’s hands let go of her hair and gently moved Mary up to face her.

“Wow. Are you sure that was your first experience with a woman?” Zelda asked still out of breath.

Mary smiled and flopped down next to Zelda. They lay side by side in post-coital bliss until their breathing returned to normal.

“Come on,” Mary said after a while, taking Zelda’s hand and getting up from the bed. “Let's have a bath.”

Zelda leaned against the bathroom door, still completely nude, and watched as Mary got the bath ready, throwing in some bubble bath and essential oils.

“You going to join me?” Mary asked as she slowly sunk into the bath.

Zelda nodded and slowly made her way to the bath before stepping in and hissing and the temperature of the water. She sat down between Mary’s legs with her back towards her and Mary froze.

“Zelda? What happened to your back?” Mary asked aghast.

 _Oh_. She was so caught up in their activities that she had completely forgotten about that. Even though she could, she never healed herself magically after she hurt herself. She liked the way the wounds would sting throughout the day as it scratched against her clothing. 

“I..uh. It’s really nothing Mary.” Zelda said as she moved away from Mary and turned around to hide her back. 

“It's not nothing! Who did this to you?”

“Nobody did this. I…I did.” Zelda hung her head in shame. What Mary must think of her.

“Oh Zelda. Why would you do such a thing?”

Zelda sighed finding it hard to explain. “Sometimes I do it as a form of punishment, other times it’s to feel something. I needed something to distract myself from the pain of losing you."

"You never have to worry about losing me again," Mary said as she cupped Zelda's face forcing them to make eye contact. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zelda just nodded, blinking back tears. Mary pulled her closer again, turning her back to her original position. She allowed herself to be held by Mary as soft sobs racked her body.

"Im sorry for spoiling our morning," Zelda said once the sobs subsided.

"You could never spoil our time together. Just promise me that if you feel like doing this again that you talk to me first. I'm always here for you."

Zelda sighed and lent back into the embrace as Mary placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you," Mary whispered against the shell of Zelda's ear.

Zelda froze and so did Mary. 

“I’m sorry if it’s too soon. You don’t have to say it back.”

Zelda turned her head in order to look into Mary’s eyes and saw nothing but love.

"I..I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? Too much?? Not enough?? Please tell me because the more I reread it the more I disliked it.


End file.
